


Angry Sex

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: While back for an Eighth Year, Harry and Draco end up fighting and shagging whenever they need a bit of stress relief. Slowly, it becomes more.





	Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, the beginning of the very first shag could be considered dub-con bordering on non-con, BUT consent is clear in my mind and only appears iffy because of the angriness of the sex.
> 
> So, my challenge for this story was to write a fic featuring a lot of angry sex and absolutely NO plot. I failed so completely that it's laughable, sigh.
> 
> And since the tags already ruin the surprise, I'll just tell you now that the reason I failed so completely is that I started this fic just after reading all the fics posted to the H/D Mpreg fest, and so had Mpreg on the mind, lol.
> 
> So, I changed my challenge to try to do it in a way that I hadn't before, and I think I succeeded in that :-)

 

Draco muttered a non-magical curse at himself for coming back for an Eighth Year. He had _no idea_ why he thought it'd be a good idea! No one wanted him here and he was frequently verbally harassed. Not to mention occasionally hexed. He was now _very_ good at casting a nonverbal shield the very second he felt any sort of prickling of danger and his wand was never out of his hand, unless he was in a class in which the teacher insisted on putting it away or he was in bed with it under his pillow.

Sighing, he stuffed his books in his bag and stood up to leave the empty classroom now that he was done with his homework for the night. The thing was that Headmistress McGonagall had sent him a personal invitation to return, along with a letter insisting that he consider it long and hard before passing it up. True, he  _had_ made it through his Seventh Year, but he hadn't truly had time to study the things he'd need to know for his NEWTs, and so, she felt that it would be worth his time to return. 

He'd asked his parents for their opinion, and they were surprisingly supportive of his decision either way. They felt that he didn't actually  _need_ any NEWTs since they were independently wealthy and he would never need to work a day in his life. On the other hand, if he wanted to eventually pick a career to find a bit of fulfillment, he might need his NEWTs after all. So...

He'd come back.

And almost immediately regretted it.

The only relatively bright spot in an otherwise vexing month since coming back was that Harry sodding Potter basically ignored him. When the two of them happened to cross paths in the corridors, they muttered each other's names as a basic greeting, but other than that, they left each other alone. Also, on more than one occasion, when he entered the Eighth Year common room, he heard Harry advising others to  _also_ ignore him, and to their credit, anyone who thought Harry was worth listening to did.

It was the rest of the Years – including some shockingly precocious First Years – that tried their best to sneak up on Draco and hex him into oblivion. Sighing, Draco checked his bag to make sure he had everything as he left the classroom. It was late enough that only those that wanted to risk getting caught after curfew would dare to be out of their common room, and so, Draco was mildly assured of a safe walk back to his dorm.

Or so he thought.

Just as he was walking out the door, still looking for his potions book since he couldn't find it and he  _knew_ he'd had it with him, he ran into something so unexpectedly that he was knocked off his feet.

“OI! Watch where you're bloody going, you uncoordinated _troll_!” He cried out before he even opened his eyes.

“Hey! That's uncalled for! Not _only_ am I the only one defending you from verbal harassment, but _you're_ the one that wasn't watching where you were going!” Harry shouted in return.

Draco gripped his wand which was never out of his hand. “I didn't ask you to do that! I can protect myself! And of course I was looking where I was going; you must not be able to see clearly with those gaudy glasses of yours!”

“There's nothing wrong with my glasses!” Harry shouted indignantly.

By this point, Draco had picked himself up and was dusting his clothes off. “Nothing except that they make you look like you have bug eyes and I'm pretty sure they're the exact same pair you were wearing when you arrived for First Year. Didn't you ever think to buy a more fashionable pair?”

“Stop being a bloody arsehole and leave me alone!” Harry roared.

“Leave _you_ alone?!” Draco asked incredulously. “ _I_ was here first and minding my own business when your terribly barbarian body knocked me off my feet!”

“ _Stop insulting me!_ ” Harry roared, pointing his wand at Draco now.

“Go ahead and hex me, Potter, and see how far it gets you!” Draco challenged with a steely glint in his eyes.

Obviously frustrated and doing his best to NOT hex Draco, Harry switched his wand to his other hand and punched him instead. Or rather, tried. Draco hadn't just survived a war for nothing. Not only had he dueled the other Death Eaters for the Dark Lord's amusement from time to time, but he'd  _also_ learned quite a bit about brawling while he was at it. He intercepted Harry's punch and countered with an elbow to the ribs. Harry responded by kicking him in the shin, which off balanced Draco enough that he went tumbling again, bring Harry with him.

They wrestled around on the floor, seriously trying to choke one another until Harry managed to flip Draco onto his stomach and twist one arm behind his back. Draco struggled but his kicks and elbows to the side didn't seem to deter Harry one bit.

Instead, Harry licked the back of Draco's neck before biting it surprisingly gently. “I have no idea why, but I'm so fucking hard right now. I'm going to bugger your pretty arse and then go to bed.”

Draco stilled rather abruptly. “What?” He blurted out in confusion. This didn't really make sense to him until Harry magicked all their clothes off and cast a few spells to prepare him for...

Merlin's pendulous bollocks! Harry was  _actually_ about to shag him on the floor of an empty classroom where Filch or Peeves could walk by at any moment! He hadn't even shut or locked the door!

“Wait! _Potter!_ Wait! _”_ Draco cried out a bit desperately. 

“Why should I?” Harry growled menacingly.

“Because if I'm going to be held down and buggered, I'd quite like to _not_ be discovered by the whole school! Shut the door at the very least!”

This seemed to make Harry stop and think for a moment. Things had already progressed to the point that he was pressed to but not inside Draco's spell-prepared hole. He grabbed the wand that he'd dropped at his side and cast a spell to shut and lock the door, then he added one to silence any noises they made for good measure.

Licking the back of Draco's neck again, he bit just a little harder, and then asked: “And you're not going to try to tell me no?”

“Would it make a difference if I did?” Draco asked in a scoffing tone.

“Probably not,” Harry admitted. Without another word, he pushed into Draco, pausing to moan at the pleasure when he bottomed out. 

Draco winced but didn't make any noise. It wasn't any good at first. Not only was there the stretch and burn that almost always happened to begin with, but he was naked on a cold hard floor and his shaft – which had tried to perk up with interest at this turn of events – simply didn't have room to get hard. Thus, he was thoroughly uncomfortable. That said, Harry wasn't truly hurting him either, so he felt he could simply wait until it was over.

And then cast a Cruciatus on him.

But then Harry stopped, and strangely, he had been hitting something that was starting to feel good, so Draco was a bit disappointed by the interruption.

“I can't do this on the floor, it hurts my knees and I have no real leverage,” Harry informed him. So, he withdrew from Draco, got to his feet, and then hauled Draco to the nearest desk, which he practically flung him onto.

Now Draco was actually pretty comfortable. He crossed his arms on the desk and lay his head on them as Harry took a moment to check that Draco was still lubricated enough. His fingers wiggled over Draco's prostate a few times, making him moan softly. Now that his shaft wasn't trapped on a cold floor, he was maybe, just a little,  _possibly_ getting into this.

Harry rammed himself back into Draco, and now that he knew where he was aiming, made it his mission to pound Draco's prostate as often as possible. This unsurprisingly made Draco's toes curl as he bit the back of one of his hands to stifle the noises that wanted to escape him. Draco was dying to know where the Golden Boy had learned how to shag!

Harry latched onto Draco's neck and sucked for a few seconds when he felt himself getting too close to the end before he wanted to finish. This made Draco squirm and moan. He didn't realize it, but he was also wiggling his arse encouragingly. Eventually, Harry felt ready to resume, choosing a rough and grinding pace that actually moved the desk ever so slightly with each thrust.

Draco was now gripping the sides of the desk and sincerely wishing he had bars or something to hold onto. He'd given up trying to suppress his noises and was babbling encouragement. “Fuck! Oh! Yeah! Harder! Fuck!”

When Harry felt himself get closer this time, he reached around and grabbed hold of Draco's shaft. With as vigorously as they were shagging, Harry didn't even have to do much more than hold his hand steady, their movements causing Draco to bugger his hand as he was being buggered. This was enough to push Draco over the edge. He gripped the desk so hard he was surprised that he didn't crush it as he pushed back into Harry and let out a long and low moan as he pumped out what felt like an ocean onto the floor.

Harry couldn't resist the sweet siren's call of Draco's orgasm. Throwing his head back and slamming into the Slytherin Prince one last time, he filled him with so much hot fluid that he felt empty and dizzy when he was done. Draco almost sounded like he was purring as he came down from his orgasmic high, his breath escaping him in quick little pants. Harry rested his head on Draco's left shoulder blade for almost an entire minute, but then he felt ready to move. He licked a path between the blades to Draco's neck, and then bit it once more. This made Draco shiver just a tiny bit from the eroticism.

Somewhat abruptly, Harry pulled free from Draco, making a small stream dribble down his legs. Not entirely sure if he should say anything, Draco turned his head just enough to watch Harry summon his clothes and get dressed. When it became apparent the arrogant Gryffindor wasn't going to say anything either, Draco slowly got to his feet and stretched just a little – his hands straight over his head at first, and then to each side – before he walked over to his wand and summoned his own clothes.

Harry watched him for a moment once he was dressed, looking like he  _wanted_ to say something, but then apparently decided against it as he simply walked away, unlocking the door and leaving. For about three seconds. Then he reentered the room, grabbed a book off a different desk (the one he used during class), and left the room again.

“I suppose that explains why he came in here,” Draco murmured as he finished dressing. He gave Harry a minute or so head start, needing to pick up his bag and make sure everything was in it after all. Then he made his way back to the Eighth Year common room.

As expected, Harry was there chatting with his friends, but rather than be bragging to the whole school how he just literally humiliated and or gotten back at Draco by buggering him into a desk (as Draco had expected), he was apparently making an excuse for what had taken him so long to retrieve his book. Seemingly, no one noticed his messier than usual hair and light sheen of sweat.

“There you are!” Pansy exclaimed happily at the sight of him. “I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen asleep or something.”

“Nope, just took a bit longer to finish my homework than I expected,” Draco explained with a shrug.

“But you finished it? Good. Can I look it over? My potions essay is missing something I can't quite put my finger on,” Pansy asked, standing to link her arm through his.

“I suppose. You can read it while I get ready for bed,” Draco permitted.

Happy about this, Pansy kissed his cheek. “Thanks luv!”

They walked back to their dorm. Since there weren't as many students in Eighth Year as there were in any of the Houses, their common room and dorms were smaller in general. When planning the area out, the Hogwarts staff had waited to finalize the space until after they had a fairly accurate head count, and so, since there were only two returning Slytherins, and since they were both adults who had promised not to get pregnant, the two of them were allowed to share one room. The good news was that it was around the same size as their previous dorms, and so they had more space to share than in previous years.

Especially since they had decided to make more room for their respective wardrobes by sharing a bed and shrinking the other to the size of a bench. One that they could sit on as they got dressed in the morning or undressed at night. Draco handed her his bag when they entered the room and stripped off as he headed toward the bathroom.

“Oi! Can you _be_ more of a slob?!” Pansy protested as his clothes landed everywhere.

“The elves will pick them up,” Draco pointed out pragmatically.

Pansy waved a hand in front of her nose in mild repugnance. “You smell like you shagged a troll!”

“That's a fairly accurate description,” Draco replied with a slightly impressed nod.

“Ugh! Good thing you're taking a shower! Next time, try to pick something that smells better!”

Draco laughed and blew her a kiss. He took a nice relaxing shower, not needing to wank because he was still recovering from his unexpected shag. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and cast a few gentle drying spells at his hair.

Pansy had already changed into her favorite thing to sleep in – a soft and fluffy piece of lingerie that was basically sheer pink silk lined with vibrant pink tiny feathers in a rope-like structure. Since she wasn't wearing a bra or panties, she may as well be naked, but she loved to sleep in it because it felt like a lover's caress against her skin as she slept – or so she claimed.

Yawning and stretching again, Draco used his towel to finish drying his skin, and then tossed it aside as he slipped into bed.

“Good timing. I just finished reading your essay, which reminded me of what I forgot, so I was able to rewrite mine a bit to add it. Thus, I'm ready to go to bed as well,” she informed him as she also crawled into bed. 

He kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight luv.”

“Night,” she murmured in return, getting as comfortable as possible before casting spells to turn off the lights. It was _then_ that there was a knock at the door. “Bloody buggering shite!” She cursed as she got out of bed and marched to the door, which she flung open angrily. “What in the seven levels of hell do you want?!?!”

The person on the other side of the door happened to be Hermione, flanked by her boyfriend and best friend. All three of them blushed at what was – in essence – Pansy standing there naked. Hermione shifted from foot to foot and stammered a bit.

“Erm, sorry. I'm really sorry! I just, erm, I just wanted to know if you would let me borrow your Arithmancy notes,” Hermione explained.

“Why in Merlin's bloody sphincter would _you_ need _my_ Arithmancy notes???” Pansy asked incredulously.

“I can't find mine anywhere and I want to revise a bit more before I go to bed,” Hermione informed her.

Pansy pressed her finger to her bottom lip and looked toward the ceiling. “You know... I think I lost mine too...”

“Oh for Salazar's sake!” Draco cried out grumpily, sitting up and grabbing his wand to cast a spell to turn the lights on and summon his bag. He quickly found his notes – which he knew he had because he'd used them not three hours ago – and then tossed them in Pansy's general direction. 

Pansy cast a spell to catch them and then read through them a moment. “Fuck! I'd forgotten how organized you keep your notes, luv. I might have to steal them when the bloody Gryffindor brings them back.”

“Oi!” Harry and Ron protested in unison, but Hermione simply shrugged, not really finding it an insult.

“I'll give them back at breakfast.”

“If that's all, kindly bugger off so that I can go back to bed!” Pansy said flippantly.

Hermione wasn't the only one who responded to that by automatically and unconsciously looking around the room and noticing that there was only one bed. Ron blew out a mildly aggravated sigh.

“Why aren't _our_ dorms co-ed?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It's not like they spelled them to repel the opposite sex, like they did in the girl dorms for each House. So they  _could_ be co-ed.”

“Oh _really_???” Ron asked in a tone of definite intrigue.

“Just don't forget to cast a silencing spell!” Harry advised fervently.

Snickering, Hermione thanked Pansy and waved as she led her boys back to the common room. Pansy watched them walk away curiously, noticing that Harry didn't realize that he was looking at Draco as he walked away, until he literally couldn't a moment later. She hummed to herself in thought as she shut the door and went back to bed, casting the spell to turn the lights off once more.

“I'm a bit surprised you did that,” she remarked.

Sighing softly in frustration because he had been very nearly asleep already, Draco rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms so that he was spooning her. “I simply wanted them to go away as soon as possible. Now go to sleep luv.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Alright,” she murmured in agreement, wiggling until she was more comfortable. A surprisingly short time later, they were both asleep.

 

***

 

Twenty or so minutes later, in the Gryffindor boys' dorm for the Eighth Years, Ron cast temporary silencing spells on the other beds so that they didn't wake their sleeping dorm mates. He then busied himself changing into his sleeping pants. Harry was simply stripping off in order to take a shower.

“Do you think Hermione will actually come in here once she changes, or do you think she'll send a note saying she's too tired after all?”

Harry shrugged. “It's not like you haven't shagged before. I suppose that she'll probably come here unless she really is too tired.”

“If she doesn't, you think you'd be interested in a little something after your shower?” Ron wondered.

“I suppose that depends on how tired _I_ am after my shower,” Harry replied. Once Ron had come back after running off during their camping trip from hell – not to mention saving Harry's life – the two of them had played around a little to Hermione's amusement. This was before Ron and Hermione had gotten together, and now that Ron was officially dating Hermione, he still had permission to play with Harry from time to time because Hermione felt that Harry needed/deserved to be able to shag someone he trusted when necessary.

The weird thing for Harry wasn't that Ron was like a brother – which  _should_ have turned him off – but instead, they were clearly able to fool around with each other and not have any sort of romantic feelings for one another. He used to think it was impossible to do anything with a person unless he was in love first, but during the stress of being on the run, he just...  _needed_ to relieve some stress, and shagging turned out to be just about the only method available.

Also, this was how Harry had discovered that he might actually be gay. Shagging Ron felt  _really_ good. Shagging women, not so much. He  _could_ have sex with them, he just found himself picturing men as he did so. Usually Quidditch players. Sometimes Ron. Once or twice, a certain annoying blond git that used to make his life miserable.

Alright, maybe more than once or twice.

In the shower, Harry thunked his head against the wall and groaned as he nearly tore out his hair.  _Why in the buggering hell did I practically rape Draco Malfoy?!_

He felt tears sting his eyes as shame washed over him. He couldn't explain it! One moment, he was just brawling, and then the next, he was hit by lust so powerful that he... he didn't even ask, he just magically stripped Draco naked and had his way with him. His only tiny  _sliver_ of saving grace was that – after the first few minutes, which had felt so good that he nearly finished right then and there – his mindless lust had calmed down enough that he realized that Draco was basically bracing himself for impact and waiting the ordeal out. This horrified Harry enough that he almost stopped completely before deciding to try to make it up to Draco by hopefully making it good for both of them. But even then, he'd been so worked up by their fighting that he wasn't particularly nice about it. In fact, he'd been a bit brutal.

And now, Harry felt like he should probably go report himself to McGonagall and let her kick him out of school. He was obviously a dangerous person who'd gone around the twist. He might even deserve to be thrown into Azkaban.

The most damning part of all of it was that – now that Harry was alone in the shower – he remembered every detail and wanted to do it all over again as soon as possible. Just thinking about it made him hard. So, when Ron came in to report that Hermione had sent a note after all, Harry didn't protest Ron's suggestion to trade blowjobs. Otherwise, he have to wank in order to go limp and get to sleep.

 

***

 

Two whole weeks passed before Harry just couldn't take the mental torment any longer. He decided that he'd never get a good night's sleep again until he apologized to Draco. So, he watched Draco on the Marauder's Map until Draco was alone in a different classroom than the one Harry had attacked him in. Harry thought it might be the Arithmancy room, and so, a place Harry never went.

He slipped his invisibility cloak on solely to avoid questions as he left the Eighth Year common room, then took it back off as he made his way to the classroom Draco was in. Once there, he shut and locked the door so that he wouldn't be interrupted as he tried to make his apology.

Draco mistook this for the start of something else entirely, and cast a tripping jinx on Harry, making him fall to the floor. Frustrated that he hadn't even been given a chance to speak, Harry returned the tripping jinx, which bounced off a strong shield. He then rolled to the side to avoid a stinging hex.

The first moment he could, he jumped to his feet and launched himself directly at Draco, knocking them both to the ground. Draco managed to punch Harry across the face before Harry pinned his hands to the floor, so Draco headbutted him. Harry's forehead, eyes, and nose all stung from the pain, but he tightened his grip on Draco's wrists to prevent escape.

And then kissed Draco; a hard, demanding, possessive kiss that probably hurt more than anything. It also made Draco go completely still in surprise. Harry softened the kiss just a little, but by this point, his whole body was on fire with the need to have Draco.

He pulled back to suck on Draco's neck as he cast intangibility spells on their clothes so they could be banished to the other side of the room. Then he cast all the quick prep spells so that they were both ready to go before Draco had time to fully process what was happening. As Harry pushed into him, Draco felt a distinct moment of  _fuck it!_

Harry took a few seconds to find the right angle to not only hit Draco's prostate, but also deliberately slide his stomach across Draco's shaft at the same time. This made Draco gasp and decide that biting Harry's neck was a brilliant idea since it might muffle his shameful noises.

It was hot and heavy and quick. Being stimulated the way he was, Draco couldn't help but reach the end shamefully fast. He sunk his teeth into the part of Harry's shoulder that joined up with his neck and just barely drew blood as he arched his back. His orgasm felt hotter than usual and he had no idea why.

Meanwhile, the feeling of Draco rippling all over Harry's shaft was just too good to resist. He gripped Draco's hips and really ground into him, groaning as he pumped him full. They melted together for a bit, panting as they recovered.

Harry suddenly rolled off Draco and slung an arm across his eyes, his already soft shaft slipping from its warm sheathe with a tiny squelching noise. He made a small noise of anguish.

“Merlin's rotting brain! I'd come here intending to apologize for last time, not do it again!” He felt like the lowest bastard who ever lived and leapt to his feet so that he could summon his clothes and angrily yank them on.

Draco sighed, not entirely sure how to feel. He rolled onto his side to watch Harry dress. “From my perspective, I had orgasms. There's not much to apologize for.”

“Yeah but – that first time, I...” Harry trailed off with a frustrated sigh, yanking his shirt on now.

Draco grabbed his wand that had rolled just a little away and summoned his clothes. “Let me make one thing abundantly clear,  _Potter_ , I wouldn't have let you do any of it if I hadn't been at least a little curious. I didn't think you were serious at first. I thought you were just trying to humiliate me, and so I suppose I held still simply to see if you would.  _Just_ when I thought about putting a stop to it because it really wasn't any good, you changed positions and suddenly it felt a lot better. So, it was worth my time.”

Harry slowly nodded in understanding, doing the buttons on his trousers now. “Still... I'm sorry. See, what happens is that when we fight, I completely lose my mind. I just...” He shrugged helplessly. “ _Have_ to fuck you.”

Draco looked him over carefully before focusing on buttoning up his shirt. He didn't say anything else, and since Harry was dead certain they'd start another fight if he said anything more, he simply made sure he had everything and left the room.

A few minutes later, Draco was dressed and ready to go to bed, despite not being fully finished with his homework. He grabbed his belongings and trudged toward the Eighth Year common room. A yawn escaped him as he muttered the password to part the never-ending waterfall so that he could walk through it. To his surprise, he heard the weasel exclaim.

“Mate! Your face! Your _neck_!!! What in the bloody hell happened to you???”

“Oh Harry, tell me you haven't been fighting,” Hermione added.

Harry flashed her a grin and held up his hand so that she could read it. “Sorry, but I must not tell lies.”

“Oh _Harry_...” she lamented with a shake of her head.

Draco had to rush toward his dorm in case he also had bruising and other evidence of being the other side of that fight. Pansy was in their room just changing into her negligee for bed.

“Evening luv,” he greeted.

“Evening. Listen, I'm rather hoping you plan to take a nice long shower so that I can play with my little rubber friend before I go to sleep,” Pansy informed him rather bluntly.

“Er... I suppose I could,” Draco agreed with a shrug. He _did_ need a shower after all. So, he stripped off and took said shower, taking long enough that he recovered. Thoughts of his second surprisingly good shag with Harry got him up and ready to go again, so he had a leisurely wank. When he was done, he turned off the shower and listened to see if Pansy was done while he dried his hair.

To his relief, the room was silent. Once ready for bed, he slipped under the covers. Pansy purred happily in her sleep, rolled over and snuggled up to him. He kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight luv.”

“ni...” she slurred in return.

 

***

 

Nearing Halloween, Draco was in a snit because a group of students from every House but Slytherin – from a variety of years – had cornered him on his way to dinner one night. They'd assaulted his defenses until his shield cracked, and then hit him with a stunning spell. By the time he'd come to, dinner was over and he was starving.

As he picked himself up off the floor, he saw Harry round a corner staring at a large piece of parchment. Harry looked up from the parchment, saw him, whispered something, then stuffed the hastily folded up parchment in his back pocket. Draco was so furious in general – not caring that Harry wasn't the cause – that he cast a stinging hex.

Harry leapt to the side to avoid it, casting the same hex in return. Draco shielded himself and ran into the nearest classroom so that he could hit Harry as he came through the door. But Harry was shielded this time and already countering with a minor blasting hex – purposely aimed behind Draco in order to make him jump forward to avoid it. When he did, Harry caught him by the shirt and whirled him into the wall.

Draco cast a spell to shut and lock the door before kicking Harry's legs out from under him. He then used Harry's hair to yank him over to the nearest desk and throw him over it.

“Your turn!” Draco snarled as he cast the intangibility spell to magick all their clothes off. This was followed by the necessary quick prep spells so that Draco could ram home as soon as possible.

“Unh!” Harry grunted, surprised that the undeniably violent action felt more good than bad. Draco pounded into him so enthusiastically that the desk scooted the foot or so to the wall, which gave Harry something to brace his hands against. He pushed back into Draco with every thrust. His shaft banged against the bottom of the desk with every thrust, but that strangely didn't deter him.

Around five minutes later, Draco was holding his hips steady and pounding into him in an almost brutally rapid pace. Astonishingly, Harry was  _right there_ . He pressed his forehead to the desk and moaned as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. This felt like magic to Draco, pushing him over the edge into his own ocean of bliss. He pumped Harry full with a long groan of profound relief, and then slumped over him to pant and recover for a few minutes.

Rather abruptly, Draco pulled free from Harry, his shaft mostly deflated at this point. He summoned his clothes, cast a dressing spell to basically use intangibility to put them back on, unlocked the door and left the room.

Harry was the one left laying there for another minute or so this time. He lay his head on the desk and watched Draco go, wondering why they didn't seem to have a problem angrily shagging each other. Clearly, they weren't friends nor lovers. They never even talked to each other unless they were shouting just before a shag.

Deciding that it would probably never make sense, he did his best to shrug it off and get dressed. Five minutes later, he entered his common room and was relieved that both Ron and Hermione were missing. Likely together. In bed. Not caring even if it was Ron's bed next to Harry's, he went to his dorm, threw off all his clothes, and slipped into bed. His arse was sore since while he was used to bottoming (he and Ron took turns when they played around, but it was usually Ron topping because it seemed more natural to him), there was usually a little more preparation and a lot less roughness.

Still, it had been a brilliant orgasm. Harry almost couldn't wait for another opportunity. Yawning, he curled up to his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

The night before Christmas Hols, Draco and Pansy were in the library studying when Draco stood up and stretched side to side. “I have to run to the loo,” he murmured before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “I'll be back in a few minutes, luv, and when I return, I think we should consider going to bed and calling it a night.”

“More like get a bit drunk and start on celebrating the holiday early,” Pansy corrected with a knowing smirk.

“That too,” Draco stated with a shrug.

“Alright, I'll finish up my essay and start packing up our things,” Pansy agreed with a happy smile.

Draco made his way to the loo. Once inside, he took a moment to decide if he wanted to simply use a urinal or if he needed a stall. Before he could decide, Harry entered the loo and locked the door.

“Are you dating her or just sleeping with her?” He asked curiously.

Draco smirked at him because he could tell the honest truth and make it sound like so much more than it really was. “I'm just sleeping with her. What's it to you?”

“I just wondered if I should be wary of a jealous girlfriend trying to hex me for shagging you all the time,” Harry explained with a shrug. Then he pushed Draco up against the wall and bit his neck. “I'm pissed off and I don't really want to talk about it.”

“So you figured you'd follow me and shag me up against the wall in the loo?” Draco asked in amusement.

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed in agreement as he cast the spells to magick their clothes off and prepare Draco to be buggered right away.

Draco grunted very softly, always finding the quick prep spells just a bit weird. He obligingly used Harry shoulders as leverage when Harry grabbed him and lifted him high enough for Draco to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. He'd never admit this even if his life depended on it, but he secretly liked it when Harry manhandled him like this. Harry rammed him rather roughly into the wall, clearly enjoying himself enormously as lots of little grunts and groans escaped him.

Draco felt rather good as well, but he wasn't fogged by angry lust at the moment, so he simply sucked on Harry's neck and let things happen since he was in too awkward of a position to do much to help things along. Soon enough, Harry was groaning in profound relief as he pumped Draco full.

Draco smirked at him deviously.

The moment Harry pulled free and set Draco on his feet again, Draco spun him around, bent him over, and made him brace against one of the sinks.

“My turn!”

Harry didn't reply except to moan softly in anticipation.

Draco had no idea why, but shagging Harry was always better than shagging anyone else. Even the quick and unsophisticated shags up against a wall or on the floor of a classroom were brilliant. One of the best parts was that Harry didn't expect anything after they were done. He didn't want to cuddle or talk or even try being friends. They simply got each other off and then went their separate ways until the next time.

This time was no different. The moment Draco bottomed out inside Harry, he knew it would be a matter of moments before he pumped him full. When it happened, his orgasm was hot enough to make his toes curl and an erotic cry escape his lips.

After, Draco summoned up all his clothes and brought them into a stall with him so that he could actually accomplish the mission he'd come in here to do. He was self conscious enough to cast a whole slew of privacy spells on the stall so that nothing unpleasant could escape and embarrass him.

Meanwhile, Harry got dressed and had a nice slash in one of the urinals before leaving the loo. Just as he was reaching out to open the library door, it opened to reveal Ron and Hermione exiting. Ron grinned at Harry.

“I finally convinced Mione that she's studied enough for tonight and needs to come to bed,” Ron informed him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, almost certainly thinking that there was no need to state it so bluntly. Harry simply smiled at them.

“Brilliant! I was planning to just grab my bag and go to bed anyway. I don't suppose you grabbed it for me?”

“Of course,” Ron said as he held it up. Then his lips twisted a bit wryly. “Looks like you found a little bit of fun already.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe I just like hexing bruises onto my neck so that everyone trying to get into my pants thinks I have a regular lover and will leave me alone.”

Both Ron and Hermione looked suspicious at that. “Do you?”

By this point, they were far enough away from the library that no one should be able to overhear them – unless they were lurking in a nearby classroom.

Harry sighed. “Not really. Fine. The truth is that I _have_ been shagging someone fairly regularly this year, but since that's all it is – meaningless shagging – I haven't wanted to say anything.”

“That's what I figured,” Hermione informed him. “Considering that you show up looking like a cross between being mildly beat up and shagged out on a regular basis, I was almost certain you were simply out getting a little stress relief when you needed it.”

Ron shrugged. “And even though you and I still play around from time to time, I'm actually a bit relieved that you have someone else to play with. Especially since you seem to like the rough stuff and I'm not into that.”

Harry let out a soft laugh that almost sounded like a scoff. “Actually, it surprises me, but I honestly do like it rough. If it starts in a fight, I get so bloody turned on that I lose my mind!”

Ron and Hermione exchanged a significant look, then purposely didn't meet Harry's eyes.

“What?” Harry wondered curiously.

They both shook their heads and refused to answer him.

“What?!” Harry demanded, a little upset now.

Hermione sighed. “It's just that there's really only one person in the castle – that we can think of – that would even be  _willing_ to fight with you, after you... you know...”

Harry flushed and looked away guiltily. “Er...”

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. “Mate, look, all we care about is that you two don't go too far and actually murder each other.”

Harry gave them a wan smile. “If we were going to do that, I'm fairly sure we would have already. It seems that being perpetually horny has completely overridden our natural inclination to kill each other.”

Ron nodded in acceptance. “Alright. I just hope that this thing you're doing gets him out of your system once and for all.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Just that you've _always_ been fixated on him,” Hermione explained. “And not in a healthy way. We hope that you'll realize that he's just a person and get over him by the time we graduate.”

“Oh...” Harry murmured.

 

***

 

“You know what would be fun?” Pansy asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“What?” Draco asked warily.

“If we went to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day. Just like old times,” she informed him, running a hand through his hair. She was the only one other than his mother allowed to touch his hair. Except for those times that Harry yanked on it or something during a shag. He actually enjoyed having his hair fondled, he just didn't trust most people enough to let anyone close enough to him to do it.

He kissed her on the cheek. “Why not, luv? We're of age to drink this year, and she always has a delicious alcoholic special for those old enough to imbibe.”

“ _Chocolate and wine_...” Pansy purred happily, returning his kiss on the cheek.

“Chocolate and wine???” Parvati Patil asked with interest from across the common room.

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Pansy assured her. “We're just discussing our date at Madam Puddifoot's this weekend.”

“Oooooo!” Hannah Abbot purred. “I heard that she _does_ have a rather lovely special for those old enough to drink.”

“We should all go as friends,” Susan Bones suggested, linking littlest fingers with Hannah.

“I'm game!” Parvati agreed.

“Me too,” her sister Padma added.

Pansy laughed. “Draco,  _darling_ , it sounds like you're going to be in a tea shop surrounded by beautiful girls on Valentine's Day –  _whatever_ shall you do?!”

Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek so that he could whisper in her ear: “Cheeky bint!”

Pansy flapped a hand and demurred: “Aww, but you love me anyway.”

“Only Merlin knows why,” Draco muttered with a wry shake of his head.

Padma gave them a look that suggested that she was mentally performing a mathematical equation. “Hmm... you know, I think you two are the longest relationship in the school. You started dating in Fourth Year, as far as I know.”

Pansy shook her head. “While it's true that we did date the once in Fourth Year, and a couple of times in Fifth Year – not to mention most of Sixth – we actually broke up before summer hols that year and are not currently dating.”

“You _seem_ like you're dating,” Parvati pointed out.

“Nah! We both realized that we're terrible together,” Pansy explained. “We're so much better off as friends.”

“But...” Padma trailed off with a puzzled frown. “I've gone to your dorm to study, so I know you share a bed...”

“What does it matter to _you_ if we're dating or not?” Draco asked with a light growl of challenge.

Padma flushed, and then visibly braced herself to sound like an idiot. “Er, well, it's just that you're arguably the smartest bloke in our year, and I was sort of hoping you'd be free to date at some point.”

“Oh...” Draco murmured in surprise. 

Pansy laughed outright. “Padma, darling, you'd have far more luck asking  _me_ than Draco!”

“Pans!” Draco chided sharply.

“What?” Pansy asked with an innocent air. “It's not like it's not common knowledge that I play for both teams, and Padma has always featured in my wank bank.”

“WHAT?!?!” Padma blurted out in dismay.

Draco laughed, a soft but genuine laugh that almost no one could recall hearing before. His laughter was usually cruel and taunting. Not to mention, he hadn't laughed much at all this year (or last, matter of fact).

“Come on, luv, we should probably get to bed since I'm dead certain you'll want to spend at least an hour coordinating our outfits before our date tomorrow,” Draco suggested.

“I'm also going to want you to wash my hair and back before we get dressed,” Pansy added, running her hand through his again.

“No problem,” Draco assured her.

“No seriously, I'm confused, and I _hate_ being confused!” Padma exclaimed. “How can you sleep together and apparently bathe each other and actually go on dates, and yet not consider yourselves dating???”

Draco gave her a considering look, now standing next to Pansy as she gathered up all their belongings. Then he decided to just be honest. It wasn't like his life could get much worse if he offended people.

“We're not dating because I don't like girls like that. Sorry, but I'll have to politely decline your offer to date,” he informed her, surprising even himself with how gentle his voice was.

“Oh...” Padma murmured in disappointment.

“Wait a minute!” Seamus blurted out, suddenly a lot more interested in this conversation than he had been a moment ago. “Are you saying you're gay?!”

Draco gave him a pointed look. “Well, Finnegan, if I don't like girls, then what other option is there?  _Dragons?_ ”

Seamus blushed just a little. “No, I only meant, it's just, I thought I was the only one in Hogwarts!” He stammered.

Draco pointed towards where the Hufflepuffs were clustered. Justin smirked at him, giving a slight nod. “You mean you didn't know about Justin?”

Justin waved with a flirty smirk. “But technically, I'm Bi.”

“Wait! How did _you_ _two_ know about each other?” Seamus questioned. “Are you dating?”

Draco shook his head. “No. I happen to know because Blaise was an utter slag and somehow knew the sexual orientation of nearly everyone in the castle. He also tried to set me up with Justin once, but it didn't quite work out.”

“Neither of us was much interested in a relationship at that point,” Justin explained.

“So you're both available at the moment?” Seamus asked with a becoming grin.

“Yes and no,” Justin replied. “I actually want to focus on my studies this year, rather than a relationship, but I wouldn't mind shagging from time to time.”

“Sold!” Seamus exclaimed with a grin. “That's all I want at the moment too.

“It's rather unfair that boys can just agree to shag as they like but if _girls_ try to do the same, we're called slags and looked down on!” Pansy lamented with a pout.

“Right?!” Susan asked and agreed at the same time. “So not fair!”

“ _Nooo_!” Terry Boot interjected. “What's not fair is that if a boy in all honesty _says_ that's all he wants to a girl, she slaps him and calls him an arsehole and a pervert!”

Draco chuckled. “Sounds like there should be a list of people who are only interested in shagging for stress relief, and anyone on it has to promise not to be offended if that's all they're asked for.”

“That's a brilliant idea!!!” Susan blurted out in agreement. “And they should also list their preferences, so – for example – I _also_ like both and wouldn't mind taking Pansy up if she were offering.”

Pansy gave her an appraising look. “I'll definitely keep that in mind.”

“And actually...” Susan trailed off and scribbled a quick note, which she then charmed to float over to Draco.

Draco was astonished to read:  _I'm not asking to shag, but I discovered that I liked to be dominated and beaten, and I happen to know you can do that. Would you be interested in doing that for me?_ He gaped at Susan for a moment before closing his mouth. Then, tilting his head side to side, he nodded. 

“Yeah, alright,” he murmured in agreement.

“ _Seriously???_ ” Pansy questioned in shock, trying to see what Susan had written, but Draco crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Nosy cow!” He muttered affectionately.

“Bloody prick!” She returned, now trying to dig the paper out of his pocket.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. “Come on, luv. We were on our way to bed, right?”

“Alright,” she said, giving up her quest with a sigh. She'd simply force the information out of him once they were in bed.

“Hey Malfoy,” Seamus called after them. “Doing anything Sunday?”

“I'll let you know!” Draco called back to him with a knowing smirk.

“After we make this list,” Padma murmured in thought. “We should probably go around to those in Seventh Year and tactfully see if any of them are interested.”

“Just be certain they are old enough to consent,” Hermione advised, not even looking up from her homework – which she was nearly done with. “You _really_ don't want to have to deal with the consequences if anyone is caught shagging someone underage.”

“True,” Padma said with a nod.

“I sort of wish that list had existed in Sixth Year,” Ron murmured, stroking his chin as he thought about how things might have gone differently for him had he known he had options.

Hermione gave him a serious look. “I'd let you put your name on that list, if you really wanted to. I'm secure enough in our relationship that I don't need to be jealous.”

Ron shook his head. “Maybe later – closer to the end of the year when you go mental with studying – but right now, I get all the playing I need, so, not necessary.”

She smiled at him before leaning over and giving him a kiss. He returned it a couple of times before grinning over at Harry.

“What about you? Planning to put your name on the list?”

Harry was lost in thought as he stared in the direction Draco had disappeared. Ron had to tap him on the shoulder and repeat the question before it made any sense to him. “Huh, oh, erm, no, I don't think I will.”

“Why not?” Parvati asked with an interested smile.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say, so he decided to go for honesty. Mostly. “Because I have a lover I can shag when I need to, so I'm not interested in playing around.”

“Oh...” Parvati murmured in disappointment.

 

***

 

Sunday morning, the moment Harry spotted Draco leave his dorm on the Marauder's Map, he followed him. When Draco realized this, he stopped next to an alcove and spun to face Harry. Both looked wary and not quite sure whether to expect a hex.

“Something I can help you with, Potter?”

“Yeah! I'm pissed off and would like nothing more than to punch you in your pretty face!”

Draco couldn't help but preen smugly at the backhanded compliment. “Any particular reason  _why_ ?”

“Nope, just angry,” Harry stated. He'd murder himself before admitting that the idea that Draco might take Seamus up on his offer had driven Harry crazy all weekend.

At this time of day, nowhere in the castle was really safe for a shag. The risk of being walked in on by someone was so great that a student would have to be desperate or insane to do anything other than snog. Not only were there teachers patrolling, but other students were awake and tended to cluster in the empty classrooms to study.

Even so, neither Harry nor Draco wanted to pass up the opportunity to have a quick and angry shag up against a wall. So, to that end, Harry whipped out his invisibility cloak and crowded Draco up against the wall of the alcove. At the same time, Draco cast a slew of privacy spells so that no one would be able to hear them – or see them if the cloak fell off. Hopefully.

Harry started by throwing Draco up against the wall and biting his neck, then he forced him onto his knees and fumbled to unfasten his trousers. Draco surprised him by biting his zipper and pulling it open with his teeth. Harry's shaft was already pushing through the opening of his pants. He grabbed Draco's head to force him to suck on it, but Draco was already a step ahead of him, doing it so enthusiastically that it took Harry's breath away.

_Just_ when the end seemed imminent, Harry seized Draco by the hair and yanked him away. “Wait!” He cried out as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Draco, who assumed that he was going to cast the quick prep spells and bugger him then and there. But Harry had other plans. He cast a sleeping spell on Draco, followed by a lightening spell so that he could carry the taller bloke over his shoulder without straining – after making sure that no part of them was visible under the cloak.

Harry carried Draco all the way to his bed and tied him to it with a combination of Gryffindor ties and incarceration spells. Then he stripped both of them off and cast privacy spells on his bed – stuffing his cloak under his pillow. Once ready, he cast the counter spell to wake Draco up, already sucking on that long and thin shaft to make up for putting him to sleep so suddenly.

Draco regained consciousness a little slower than he'd fallen asleep. The first thing he noticed was a hot mouth on his shaft. This immediately captured his attention. He shifted to get more comfortable and realized that he was bound. This made him finally crack open his eyes and take a look around. Not only was Harry sucking on him like a hoover, but Draco was thoroughly tied to the bed. He tried to free his arms, but he was well and truly stuck.

Despite his predicament, he felt so bloody turned on that it almost hurt. He gave Harry a lusty smirk. “Kinky!”

Harry paused his glorious sucking to look up at Draco. “You're not leaving my bed at all today – unless someone sets the Castle on fire and I have no choice but to untie you.”

“Well... let's hope that doesn't happen,” Draco murmured, thoroughly enjoying the first time that Harry seemed determined to last more than five minutes.

Harry was curious to see just how many times he could make Draco orgasm in one day, but also didn't want it all to happen in the first hour, so he took the time to work Draco open with his tongue and fingers. Then he took the time to stimulate Draco's prostate with only the occasional light swipe of his tongue across Draco's shaft. The first orgasm arrived about a half an hour later with a high pitched squeal that would have embarrassed the hell out of Draco if he had any capacity to think.

This seemed like the perfect time for Harry to cram his average length but thick shaft into Draco's well-prepared hole. His bulbous glans was big and puffy and felt  _oh so good_ deep inside Draco. He paused to groan in appreciation. Determined to last as long as possible, he picked a medium pace that shouldn't get him close too soon.

Happily, it took a while, but eventually, Harry felt the end nearing. So, he pulled completely out of Draco and shifted until he could verify with a hand that Draco had recovered and was ready to go again. With a grin, he changed position entirely so that he could lower himself onto Draco's shaft. A few hastily cast quick prep spells made it easy for him to slide all the way down. He moaned happily as he finished adjusting to the intrusion. 

It took a minute or so to find the perfect angle, but then Harry was riding Draco like a wild stallion. Having had an orgasm not too long ago, Draco had stamina to spare. So much that it surprised him and started to frustrate him after about an hour. Not that he was truly complaining – because Harry felt so damn good on his shaft – but he had been  _so buggering close_ for so long, and he  _really_ wanted to go off and then more than likely take a nap.

Draco sent up a prayer of thanks to Merlin and Salazar when his orgasm finally arrived a few minutes later. Once more, he was squealing, only this time, he was also babbling, practically  _begging_ to have his hands free so that he could grab onto Harry's hips and dig his fingers in to hold on for dear life as wave after wave crashed over him.

Making a sound reminiscent of purring, Harry gave him a quick kiss before informing him: “You finished before I did, and I was really close too, so that means I get to finish inside you.”

Draco sighed as if put out (when he was actually curious to see what would happen). “Fine. If you  _must,_ Potter. Kindly finish as quickly as possible so that I can pass out.”

“I make no promises,” Harry stated with a smirk before probing Draco to make sure there was still enough lube. He then added a bit before sliding back home. Once again, he groaned from sheer bliss.

By this point, Harry had completely lost his impending orgasm, so he had no problem pretending to give it a good try by pounding into Draco very vigorously. So vigorously that the bed probably shook very tellingly.

_Just_ as he was actually getting close enough that he had to decide if he wanted to go off and take a nap for now or continue on with his plans, he was startled so much that he actually yelped and lost his orgasm once again.

“Merciful buggering Merlin!” Ron swore, sounding awed. “He's been in there with _someone_ since before I left for lunch, and that was over an hour ago!”

“Who do you suppose it is?” Seamus asked curiously.

“If he wants you to know that, he'll tell you,” Ron assured him.

“Sorry for interrupting!” Seamus apologized since the bed had stopped moving rather abruptly.

Harry decided that he simply wouldn't be able to continue at the moment. Even though his friends couldn't hear anything, it was embarrassing and nerve wracking to know that they could see the bed moving. It almost felt like they were watching Harry directly. 

So... he decided to continue on with his plan. Shifting, he cast a cleansing spell on Draco's shaft, and then engulfed it with his mouth.

“Oh fuck! _Again_?!?!” Draco half wailed. But – to his fascination – he _was_ hard and ready to go. Highly impressively, Harry continued to orally please Draco for what felt like hours (but probably wasn't) until Draco was definitely nearing his third straight finish – which was so mind blowing that he thought he was going to pass out for sure, and possibly have a heart attack and die at the same time.

When Harry shifted to lie on top of him again, Draco gave him a dark glare. “Did you cast a fucking denial spell on yourself?!”

“Nope! Although, I'm going to have to try that some time. Maybe on you,” he suggested with an impish grin.

“At this rate, I'm going to be so shagged out that I might not let you or _anyone_ near me for at least a month!” Draco blurted out as Harry entered him.

It was Harry's turn to give a dark glare. “Just who else have you been letting near you?”

“None of your business, Potter,” Draco told him off flippantly.

Harry sighed. “True. It's not.” He then pushed his irrational jealousy to the back of his mind and focused on trying to actually climax this time.

Once again, just as it seemed like he was about to reach the end, he was interrupted. This time by Hermione. 

“I'm really really sorry, Harry, but I have Pansy panicking in the common room because she hasn't been able to find Draco anywhere for _hours_ , and well...”

Harry muttered several inventive curses under his breath as he pulled free and sat up. “We're not done with this, so don't pass out.”

Draco said nothing because he didn't think that was a promise he could make.

Harry opened the side of the curtains surrounding his bed that he knew didn't face any other bed, and thus, should offer a little more privacy than the side that faced Ron's bed. Even then, he only opened it just enough to create a temporary hole in his privacy spells. 

“Tell her that he's fine and that she might even get him back sometime tonight.”

“Not at this rate,” Draco muttered, surprisingly not surprised that Harry's best friends apparently knew about the two of them shagging.

Hermione chuckled, intuitively understanding that Draco wasn't really complaining. She nodded in acceptance of Harry's words. “Alright, I'll let her know.”

Harry watched her walk away until he was certain the room was empty again. Then he sighed in relief that apparently everyone else was loitering (and probably studying) in the common room. He closed the curtain and recast the privacy spells just to be sure.

Then he turned back to Draco. “Now... where was I?”

“Shagging me so hard I might just be permanently bonded to your bed, you bloody barbarian!” Draco informed him.

“Right,” Harry agreed with a grin before gently tapping on Draco's shaft. “Looks like someone is capable of going again.”

“Bloody hell! Are you _trying_ to murder me?!” Draco demanded incredulously as Harry straddled him.

“Not specifically, but I can't think of a better way to go,” Harry murmured, biting his lip as he concentrated on getting Draco up his arse as easily as possible. Draco inhaled a gasp as his toes curled. By dinnertime, Draco was begging – straight up begging without any shame whatsoever – for Harry to hurry up and get them both off because he wasn't sure he could handle this intense pleasure for very much longer. At the same time, part of him fervently prayed that Harry never stopped and actually did give him so many orgasms that he ended up dying from it. It truly _would_ be the best way to go.

Finally,  _finally_ , Harry felt something akin to lava flowing over him as he ground onto Draco's shaft, taking him as deeply as possible, and pumping thick stripes all over his chest. Happily for both of them, this event was actually triggered by the feel of Draco thrashing back and forth and practically screaming as his own orgasm hit him like a tornado.

Now fairly exhausted himself, Harry more or less collapsed onto Draco's chest, not caring in the slightest that there was a rapidly cooling mess between them. Draco was almost passed out but struggled to remain conscious.

“Potter. Potter! Bloody untie me before my hands and feet fall off!”

“Hmm?” Harry asked in his sleep before his brain comprehended the demand. “Oh...” he waved his hand around carelessly, too tired to even look for his wand. Thankfully, his magic understood the request and let Draco go.

Sighing in relief, Draco let himself drift off. “If you shag me again before I've gotten a full night's sleep, I'll bloody well strangle you,” he warned before a yawn threatened to crack his jaw and he was out cold.

A few minutes later, Ron poked his head into the room. Seeing that the bed was completely still, he decided that it was safe enough to call out: “Oi! Harry! Are you coming to dinner? You must be bloody starving by now!”

But there was no answer as neither boy was conscious. Chuckling, Ron shrugged and left. He'd be a good mate and bring Harry back something to eat later on – in exchange for a few details. He didn't want to know everything, but  _anyone_ would be curious about a session like that.

 

***

 

A couple of days into March, Harry was surprised when Draco snatched him into an alcove and threw him up against the wall. Disappointingly, Draco had seemed to be serious about not letting Harry touch him for a full month as he had avoided Harry as much as possible. Worse! Harry had spotted him chatting with both Seamus and Justin from time to time.

All in all, this was the last thing Harry expected.

“Pull out your cloak and cover us!” Draco ordered, already casting privacy spells on the alcove. 

Before Harry fully processed and complied with this request, Draco cast a spell to make Harry's trousers and pants intangible. Once they were off to the side (not covered by the invisibility cloak like they were), Draco quickly pulled out his shaft and lifted Harry for easier wall shagging. Harry's brain kicked in just in time to cast the quick prep spells.

Unlike their last time – but  _like_ most of the times before that – this session was hot and heavy and quick. Draco pounded into Harry as if doing so would solve all of his problems, and for a few minutes, it did. But then they both erupted with a sigh of profound relief, resting against the wall for a few moments to catch their breath.

“So, erm...” Harry began, not sure if he was allowed to speak. As a sort of unspoken rule, they didn't really talk about anything, but Harry was half dying of curiosity. “Something wrong?”

“Are you asking why I had to shag you so urgently?” Draco wondered, curious because Harry had never asked or seemed to care before.

“Yeah, I suppose I am,” Harry replied with a tilted nod.

Draco exhaled a mildly frustrated sigh. He hastily decided that he didn't really want to talk about it. “Let's just say that I'm having a bad day and wanted a bit of quick stress relief.”

“Fair enough,” Harry stated since this was more or less the same reason he tended to seek out Draco. Only his was more stress and frustration from studying than any sort of truly bad day. Then Harry decided to Gryffindor up and take a slight risk. “You could always come to my bed tonight so that we can have something that lasts a bit longer.”

Draco gave him a wary look. “The last time I did that, you nearly shagged me to death!”

Harry wasn't sure if he should feel bad or inordinately proud of himself. “You say that like it was a bad thing...”

Draco snorted a soft laugh. “It was very much the best shag of my life – so far – I just... I sort of want to live long enough to finish the year and take my bloody NEWTs. After all, I've come this far and it would be a shame to quit now.”

“Alright, so what if I promise to only shag you once or twice tonight and save the marathon sessions for Sundays after you've finished all your homework?”

Draco was tempted to clean out his ears. Surely he hadn't heard that right! “Er...” He tilted his head to the side to  _peer_ at Harry. “Are you serious?”

Harry shrugged. “Well... why not?”

Draco frowned. “Because that sort of changes our arrangement from angry shags whenever we just need a quick bit of relief, to planned out encounters.”

“Yeah, so? It doesn't have to mean anything more than that. It can still be what we're already doing, just a few hours of fun added in on the weekends,” Harry pointed out.

“But...” Draco was still frowning and now a bit puzzled. “Wouldn't you actually rather find someone you can have a relationship with?”

Harry shook his head. “Nah, I don't want to be distracted from my studying any more than I already am just by being me.”

“Ah,” Draco stated in mild enlightenment. “Alright. I'll let myself into your bed tonight after I'm finished with my homework – provided that everyone else who resides in your dorm is still in the common room or otherwise not in your dorm.”

“I look forward to it,” Harry said with a grin. Then he looked around. “But I should probably get my clothes back on before someone spots them and thinks they need to find out who they belong to and return them.”

Draco smirked gleefully. “Personally, I'd  _love_ to know that you have to sneak back into your dorm under your cloak with your bits dangling in the breeze.”

“Prat,” Harry accused fondly before giving Draco a quick smooch. “In any case, you'll need pull out and let me down. _Merlin_! Aren't you limp yet?”

Draco gave Harry another smirk. “More or less, you just seem reluctant to let me slip free.”

Working together, they carefully pulled apart. Once Harry was back on his feet, he summoned his pants and pulled them on. Draco watched the show, finding it a bit of a shame that they never really took the time to strip each other off and admire their naked bodies. Even the last time – when they'd been naked in bed for hours – they hadn't really taken the time to just  _look_ at one another.

Once Harry was dressed, he pulled the invisibility cloak off them and gave Draco a quick wave as he took off. “Later!” He called out as he left.

Belatedly, Draco realized that he needed to put himself away and zip up. Thankfully, he finished his task before anyone came along. Unfortunately, the same group of Sixth and Seventh Years that had been harassing him earlier spotted him walking away with a more than likely goofy grin on his face.

“What's got you so chuffed, Malfoy?”

Draco didn't even bother to answer as he prepared to defend himself. He quickly cast a nonverbal shield just in time to block a stinging hex.

“They shouldn't have let you back here this year!”

“You helped torture most of us!”

“Can't torture us this year though, can you? They'd not only expel you, but toss you in Azkaban!”

“Which is where you belong!”

“Death Eater scum!”

Draco wasn't impressed by their litany because he'd heard it all before. Instead, he focused on maintaining his shield until they grew bored or ran out of power. He hadn't counted on one of them casting a blasting hex at the wall, causing a large chunk to break free and hit him on the head. Magical shields didn't usually block non magical objects. The chunk knocked him out, and as he fell – losing consciousness strangely slowly – he heard his attackers exclaim:

“Shit!”

“That wasn't supposed to happen!”

“Run! Before Filch catches us!”

“ _We'll_ be expelled if we're caught!”

The next thing Draco knew, he was being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey.

“Looks like a simple concussion,” she explained, prompting Draco to crack open his eyes to see who she was talking to.

“So he'll be alright?” Harry asked, twisting his hands around each other fretfully.

“Yes, Mr. Potter. You managed not to kill him yet again.”

“It wasn't me!” Harry exclaimed in alarm. “I simply noticed that he hadn't gone to dinner or returned to the common room, and it was getting rather late, so I went looking for him and found him laying on the floor near an alcove just down the corridor from the Eighth Year Common Room.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, then thank you for bringing him to me. I've already healed him up good as new and – yes – he's already awake,” Madam Pomfrey stated.

Draco decided to say nothing at all because he didn't want to have to explain what had happened.

“ _That_ said,” she continued. “I'm going to keep you overnight, Mr. Malfoy – to be absolutely certain that you don't have any nasty complications from that concussion. I'd hate for you to suddenly slip into a coma.”

“Er, right,” Draco murmured, highly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to sneak into Harry's bed tonight after all.

“In that vein, I'll thank you to take your leave now, Mr. Potter.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, sounding reluctant. “Hopefully I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Malfoy.”

“Hopefully,” Draco agreed. As he watched Harry leave, he wondered what would have happened had Draco gotten dressed earlier and left while Harry was still stupidly leaning against the wall. Would Harry have heroically stopped the attack, or would he have simply watched until Draco fell to the floor?

The problem was that Harry was a Gryffindor – and not just  _any_ Gryffindor but the sodding Savior of the entire Wizarding World – and so, him defending Draco from an attack wouldn't mean anything at all except that he happened to see it and his Hero Complex kicked in. With a sigh, Draco rolled over and tried his best to go to sleep.

After casting a few monitoring charms to make sure that nothing went wrong during the night, Madam Pomfrey left him in peace.

 

***

 

“Pansy!” Draco snapped in disbelief. He was temporarily glowing a verdant green – like the color of new sprouts. It faded after a few seconds.

“ _What_?” She asked in a mixture of trying to sound innocent and yet couldn't quite repress her unrepentant glee. “How will I know the charm works if I don't cast it on someone?”

“The instructions _specifically_ state that no one is allowed to cast this spell unless they are in a committed relationship and both partners agree,” Draco reminded her, literally pointing to the words in the book. “Especially _not_ in a _school_!”

Pansy laughed and flapped her hand at him. “What's the big deal? All you have to do is  _not_ let anyone shove their prick up your arse for the next few hours.”

Draco gave her a  _look_ . “The big deal is that you cast a potent fertility charm on someone who isn't your committed partner and  _didn't_ consent to it!”

She kissed him on the cheek. “As I said, just don't let anyone shag you tonight and you'll be fine.”

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. “Whatever. I'm going to go take a bath, so if you plan to wank, please do it before I finish up and come to bed.”

“Will do!” Pansy promised with a cheeky grin. “Although, probably best not to wank in the bath. Wouldn't want to get _yourself_ up the duff!”

“Good point,” Draco murmured as he realized that he was about to do just that. No need to take any sort of risk. He stripped off and walked toward the bathroom.

“Although, since you've been shagging the chosen one all year, at least you'd know that your child would be powerful,” Pansy pointed out, sounding speculative. “I wonder what it would be like to honestly say that my baby was fathered by Harry buggering Potter. I might find myself with a few opportunities that would otherwise be denied to me because of my unfortunate choices during the war.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don't even think it, Pans. I'm almost positive that Potter is gay. It took me a while to be sure, but he rarely looks at a girl – despite the fact that they tend to throw themselves at him – and he quite often seems to be appreciating the other blokes. So, more than likely not interested in your lovely charms.”

Pansy pouted. “Well that's no fair!” She then waved Draco away. “Go on then, have your bath. I'll play with myself extra well to make up for the fact that you can't have any fun tonight.”

Draco flipped her a two fingered salute, and then blew her a kiss. “Love you too, you daft cow.”

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling ever so slightly queasy, but since it was Sunday and he had all his homework done for the week, he planned to relax and enjoy a day off. Despite it coming up on May and the weather finally turning warm and sunny, he didn't want to leave the common room and risk anyone deciding to try and hex him. Lucky for him that there was a large balcony attached to the Eighth Year common room that guaranteed that no students from the other years would be able to stop him from basking in the sun. Unless they made a spectacle of themselves by trying to hex him from the ground several levels below.

Feeling surprisingly content with life in general at the moment, Draco slipped out of bed, stretched side to side, and then got dressed so that he could go bask. He barely got three steps out of his dorm when he was snatched off his feet and thrown over a shoulder.

“What are you doing, Potter?” He asked in an amused drawl.

“You slept in so late that practically everyone else in our Year left the castle to go to Hogsmeade,” Harry informed him, which wasn't an answer to his question.

Draco frowned. “ _And_ ?” 

“And since even Pansy left about 20 minutes ago, I was tempted to burst into your room and wake you up in a way I'm sure you would have liked. But I heard movement in your room so I decided to just wait for you to come out.”

This  _still_ didn't answer the question. Draco growled to emphasize his point. “ _And_ ?!”

“And? Oh! And I figured that we'd get started on our Sunday shagging while everyone else was gone and we had my dorm to ourselves,” Harry explained, having reached not only his dorm but his bed by this point. He tossed Draco on it and immediately cast a spell to removed all of Draco's clothes and let them fall to the floor.

“Well...” Draco trailed off when he realized that he couldn't actually argue with this logic, and also, the only thing he could think of was a complaint about the mistreatment of his clothes. Before he could actually voice his acerbic complaint, Harry practically swallowed his shaft whole – making it impossible to think about anything at all.

Harry was determined to make this blow job as good as possible, trying out different techniques to hopefully make Draco's toes curl. Little noises kept coming from that posh mouth that made him happy. After just a few short minutes, Draco arched his back and seized Harry's hair, yanking him away.

“Wait! It's _my_ turn to tie you up and have my way with you for hours,” Draco insisted.

“Alright then,” Harry agreed with a smirk, shifting until he was spread out on the bed.

Draco looked around the room. “Best to close the curtains and cast privacy spells too. No need for people to walk in and jump to the conclusion that they need to rescue you.”

“Good point!” Harry exclaimed in agreement, as Draco cast all necessary spells – including incarcerating Harry to the bed.

Part of Draco really wanted to get back at Harry by forcing  _him_ to have as many orgasms as possible in one day, but another part of him simply wanted one normal glorious shag – and then likely a nap – before going on with his plans for the day. So, he decided to compromise by doing a bit of both.

Starting with rimming that tight pucker and softening him up. Harry was writhing and squirming in no time. He gulped when he realized that he might not actually be prepared to survive the same ordeal he'd put Draco through. 

When Draco had two fingers stimulating Harry's prostate, he shifted his mouth to suck on that puffy shaft. This was all it took for Harry to seize up and roar in triumph as he filled that hot mouth.

“That's _one_ ,” Draco informed Harry a bit ominously.

Harry gulped again, panting and wondering if he was actually capable of going again. To his relief, Draco shifted until he could push into Harry's divine warmth. Both of them moaned in pleasure when Draco bottomed out. 

Seeing Harry bound and helpless before him wreaked havoc with Draco's stamina. It was a matter of mere minutes of heavy pounding before Draco was approaching the point of no return. He stopped completely and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

“Problem?” Harry asked in concern.

“Nope, I just need a position change,” Draco informed him, giving him a small but reassuring kiss before pulling out and straddling Harry's waist.

Harry moaned happily. “Mmm... I think I like this position. It allows me to see everything.”

Draco paused, not sure whether to be self-conscious or smug. He chose smug. “Naturally! I'm definitely the best looking person you've ever seen.”

Harry chuckled. “That might be true.”

Draco harrumphed, tempted to punish Harry for his insolence, but then decided that it was in his own best interest to get on with the shagging. He cast the quick prep spells on himself so that he could sink down onto that lovely shaft.

“Play with yourself for me,” Harry suggested.

Finding this an excellent suggestion, Draco complied, stroking his shaft as he rode Harry rather leisurely. To his dismay, he was still so close from earlier that it didn't take long for him to reach the end. He threw back his head and cried out in bliss as he coated Harry's chest and stomach.

Harry groaned and arched his back as this triggered his second orgasm. They both sighed in a soft way that sounded a little like purring as Draco shifted so that he was laying on his side next to Harry. They were both silent – except for their panting – until Draco chuckled.

“What?” Harry asked curiously.

Draco smirked. “Nothing much, just that I like the sight of you tied up and covered in my spunk.”

Harry shrugged the best he could. “I don't mind it either, but unless you're planning to go again, I'd appreciate it if you let me go so that I can take a nap. I didn't sleep very well last night.”

“Mmm,” Draco murmured, grabbing his wand and casting the spell to free Harry. “You know, Potter, it's blatantly obvious by this point that we have alchemy when it comes to shagging.”

“Why do you think I want to do it as much as possible?” Harry asked with an amused snort.

“Rest up and maybe we'll go again,” Draco murmured. However, after only a few minutes of dozing lightly, he realized that he was completely awake again. Shrugging, he slipped out of bed and located his clothes.

“Mmm...” someone moaned in appreciation, startling him. He spun around to see Seamus standing in the doorway.

“Finnegan! You startled me!”

“Sorry, I was just coming back to grab something I forgot, when I saw you slip out of Harry's bed. I didn't know you were dating him. Actually, I didn't know he was bent.”

Draco shrugged. “That's not for me to confirm.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Why else would you be naked in his bed?”

Draco gave him a dry look. “Studying. This was the result of me losing a bet.”

“Uh-huh,” Seamus murmured in disbelief. Then he winked at Draco. “What'll it take for you to lose a bet to me in about five minutes?”

“Hmm...” Draco hummed in thought, looking Seamus up and down. Before he could reply either way, he was grabbed by his arm and yanked back into bed.

“Who said you could leave?” Harry growled with a light glare.

“Stop manhandling me, Potter!”

“Shut your arsehole mouth before I hex it shut!”

“ _Who's_ the arsehole?!” Draco demanded as he was flipped onto his stomach and pinned down by Harry's entire body. “You're the one who likes snatching me off my feet and throwing me on or up against the nearest flat surface – ugh!” He ended with a gasp somewhere between surprise and pleasure over Harry ramming into him without warning. “And if you're going to do that, at least let me put a pillow under my stomach first!”

“I changed my mind about hexing your mouth shut, Malfoy, your complaining is strangely turning me on,” Harry informed him. 

“Good because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, you gigantic prick!”

“I always thought I was average sized,” Harry countered.

Draco couldn't help but burst out laughing. “Oh shut it and get on with buggering me!”

“What? Not hard enough for you?” Harry asked, making it his mission to break the bed if he had to in order to please his lover.

“Mmm,” Draco neither agreed nor disagreed.

“You two are bloody mental!” Seamus called out, shaking his head, letting them know that he could hear them since they had shattered and not recast the silencing spell.

“As you can hear, Finnegan, I'm currently occupied, so kindly bugger off!” Draco called out flippantly.

“Yeah!” Harry fervently agreed.

“Excuse me for being concerned about what sounded like a rape at first,” Seamus muttered as he grabbed his allowance from his bed side table drawer. “I'll just be off then.”

“Thanks!” Harry stated distractedly, still doing his best to break the bed. Draco was already grunting repeatedly from the vigorous pounding, strangely _so close_ to orgasming again.

“Bloody mental,” Seamus repeated as he left the room.

In keeping with the theme of fast and hard, Draco squealed into a pillow before literally passing out when his orgasm hit him with the force of the Hogwarts Express. Harry gro-o-oaned as his toes curled and he pumped what felt like every drop of liquid inside him into Draco. He collapsed and bit Draco's shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood, and then quickly fell asleep himself.

 

***

 

Draco let his head thunk against the wall as Harry bit his neck. The two of them were once again shagging in an alcove under the invisibility cloak and a slew of privacy charms. It also just so happened to be Draco's birthday. He spared perhaps half a second to wondering why he had to be born at the time of year that was always taken up by Final Exams and OWLs or NEWTs.

Harry shifted them both just a little bit so that he had a better angle as he thrust into Draco, and for some reason, Draco's stomach objected to this.

“Potter!” He cried out in alarm. “Stop a minute!”

Harry paused with a frown, concerned and upset when Draco pushed him away and scrambled to get out from under the cloak. He barely made it to his hands and knees on the floor when a large heave overwhelmed him and his dinner ended up painting the stone floor and wall.

“Are you okay...” Harry asked slowly. He was at least twice as concerned when Draco didn't make the obvious snarky response along the lines of: Do I _look_ okay?!

Instead, Draco groaned. “I think I must have ate too much.”

“Should I help you get to Madam Pomfrey?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I think I'm going to turn in early and get a good night's sleep.”

“Alright,” Harry murmured, still concerned. He watched like a hawk as Draco fixed his appearance and staggered just a little bit all the way back to their Common Room. Following in his cloak allowed him to put himself away and zip up as he walked. 

When Draco reached the door to his dorm, Harry tugged on his arm and forced him to stop for a moment. Without a word, Harry kissed him on the cheek, making Draco smile faintly even as he looked rather green. Or perhaps gray.

“Feel better,” Harry murmured before walking the rest of the way to his own dorm.

“Thanks...” Draco whispered in return, not feeling up to talking at a normal volume.

“And oh!” Harry added, stopping to turn around and pull the hood of his cloak off. “Happy birthday.”

“Well it _was_ ,” Draco grumbled as he opened his door. A minute later, he was flopped across his bed, too miserable from nausea to care that he wasn't laying correctly.

 

***

 

The nausea and random vomiting persisted until after graduation. That said, Draco had been so busy with his NEWTs and other things that he was able to basically ignore it. Even so, Pansy had noticed something was wrong. She held his hand as they sat on the train which was speeding toward London.

“Draco, luv, what's the matter?”

“I'm just feeling a bit off, is all. Nothing to worry about,” he assured her.

“You've been feeling off for _days_ ,” Pansy reminded him.

“Weeks,” Draco muttered, and then shrugged. “But don't worry, as soon as I get home, I'll make an appointment to see a Healer.”

“Alright, so long as you promise to let me know the second you get back whether it's serious or not,” she insisted.

“Alright,” he promised, kissing her cheek.

“I'm going to miss you so much!” Pansy lamented. “I'm now so used to sleeping in your arms that I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to sleep alone!”

Draco chuckled. “I feel much the same.”

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Perhaps we should consider moving into a flat together.”

“You, me, and Blaise?” Draco wondered.

“Merlin's saggy tits! He'd _love_ that, able to talk one or both of us into shagging him each night!” She exclaimed.

Draco laughed. “I wouldn't mind. He's rather good in bed.” 

“I know!” She exclaimed and purred at the same time. Then she gave him a not so chaste kiss simply because she was bored and it was a way to pass the time. He didn't mind this either. Even though his didn't like shagging girls, he liked kissing enough that he'd actually make out with a girl if a boy wasn't available.

“Malf – what's going on?” Harry asked, sounding suspiciously jealous.

Draco broke off the kiss and smirked at him. “Just a bit of harmless snogging. What's it to you?”

Harry sighed in frustration, looking as if he was about to tear all his hair out. “Listen, I want to ask you if you'd like to visit my house, erm, any night you're bored.”

“Oh,” Draco said, not expecting that in the slightest. “Erm... yeah, I suppose I would.”

Smiling faintly, Harry dug a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. “Here's my address. Memorize it and then floo over whenever you want.”

“Shouldn't I owl to be sure you're home first?” Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged. “I more than likely will be.”

“Alright,” Draco murmured.

Looking like he wanted nothing more than to drag Draco away, Harry turned and left. Draco watched him walk away pensively.

“Are you actually _smitten_?!” Pansy asked incredulously.

“Oh shut it, you bloody cow!” Draco ordered even as he tried to push her over with his shoulder.

“Arse!” She returned fondly, giving him another kiss.

Chuckling, he pulled her onto his lap and did his best to while away the rest of the trip home with more harmless snogging.

 

***

 

“I'M WHAT NOW?!?!” Draco roared in astonishment.

“Pregnant, Mr. Malfoy,” Healer Rowe repeated, looking like she couldn't decide whether to be amused or alarmed.

“BUT! BUT! _HOW?!?!_ ” Draco demanded, still unable to believe this was happening to him.

“My scans show a specific fertility spell – as opposed to a potion. They work the same way though, by creating a temporary womb and egg for a period of about 24 hours or so, and then once that happens, all it takes is being shagged by a man.”

Draco slapped his forehead and exhaled a frustrated sigh. “That bloody cow! I'm going to wring her bloody neck! What the  _fuck_ am I going to do now???”

“For starters, I'd advise you to calm down and refrain from murdering anyone,” Rowe said, definitely sounding amused now. “And then, I'd suggest taking several nutritive and supplemental magic potions while reading this book.”

Draco took the book on Wizarding Pregnancy with an innate curiosity that he just couldn't help.

“Shall I cast a spell to take a peek at the little sprog?”

Draco nodded, watching as the Healer cast a spell. A holographic image of a fleshy ball appeared. This looked nothing like a baby!

“The uterus looks good...” She zoomed in to show a different side of the ball. “It's measuring about... eight weeks gone...” She zoomed in again, sticking her tongue out slightly and humming to herself as she examined what was inside the ball.

Draco couldn't make heads nor tails of it! It was supposed to be a baby, but it sort of looked like a bunch of wriggling worms. He tilted his head side to side to see if that helped it make sense.

“Well... that's interesting...” Rowe remarked, but then didn't elaborate.

“What's interesting?” Draco demanded with an intense need to know. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything seems to be perfectly formed. What's interesting is that well, a little know fact about the fertility spell is that – for both men and women – it actually creates more than one egg, to give the couple their best chances of conceiving. In the normal course of matters, only one egg is fertilized. Occasionally, a second egg is fertilized, and very very rarely, all three eggs are. That's not the case here. Sort of.”

“Wait, what?” Draco blurted out. “Are you saying...”

She smiled at him kindly and pointed to one of the wriggling worms off to the side. “If I had to guess, I'd say that this one was created first. It's lower down in the womb and ever so slightly bigger.  _This_ one is a little higher up, but if you squint just right, you'll see that this gestational sac has  _more_ than the first one.”

“More _what_?” Draco asked in fascination _and_ horror.

“More everything, arms, legs, heads. It contains twins. Which means that they will be more or less identical while their brother or sister over here will be fraternal and may look completely different. I must stress something very important...”

“Er... yeah?”

“In instances where twins share the same gestational sac and placenta, very often, one twin will hog more than his or her fair share of the nutrients, growing strong and healthy while the other is weak and frail. It could even possibly die.”

Draco gasped in dismay without even meaning to.

Rowe held up her hands soothingly. “ _However_ , we have come up with a spell to magically tag each of them so that when you drink your  _many_ nutritional potions, each child will receive the same amount. I need your permission, but I'd quite like to tag all three of them, just to be sure that they  _all_ receive adequate nutrition.”

Draco nodded numbly, not certain at all how to feel. His head was spinning and he had no idea what to do!

“That second shag must have been really something,” Rowe murmured to herself without realizing that she was talking out loud.

“Sorry?” Draco asked in confusion, grateful to have something else to think about.

Rowe flushed lightly in mild embarrassment. “Sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud! It's just... well, usually, the  _other_ father has to have quite a bit of magic too for conception itself, but there's a myth – a completely unproven hypothesis – that states that the better, erm more vigorous, erm not necessarily kinky but perhaps more  _creative_ the shag, the more likely a person is to have multiple babies. So, either the theory is true and you had one incredibly long and kinky shag resulting in triplets, or you had two shags in which the second one was, erm,  _more_ than the first.”

Draco chuckled, appreciating how awkward this must be for the Healer to discuss with a  _male_ patient. “Well, I don't know about the theory, but you're not wrong about the shag.” He smirked mischievously. “It's not that it was more creative or kinky – that was actually the first round – it's that it was much more vigorous by far and I was so bloody turned on that I thought I was going to pass out – and then I did,” he ended with another chuckle.

Rowe chuckled in return. “Well, I think we've covered just about everything your poor mind can process for today. Please read through the book and make an appointment to come back and talk to me and ask me any questions you might have.”

“Alright, I will,” Draco promised.

“Good.”

 

***

 

Draco  _still_ had no bloody idea what to do! His entire month home from Hogwarts had been spent in his suite reading and rereading the bloody wizard pregnancy book and practically hyperventilating over all the things that could go wrong! He only took a break to eat meals with his parents, all of them sticking mainly to the mildly awkward small talk about the usual pleasantries as they were all still trying to figure out how to move on from the trauma of the war.

He hadn't told his parents yet because it was a lot to process and he hadn't even fully wrapped his own head around it. After all,  _erm, say, mum and dad, I just wanted you to know that I'm pregnant with triplets and they're Harry sodding Potter's_ was NOT likely to go over well at all. His father might just murder him!

Another thing, Draco hadn't told Harry either because, well, what in the bloody hell was he going to say???  _I'm pregnant. With triplets. They're yours. Surprise! And congratulations, you're going to be a father whether you bloody well want to be or not._ Yeah... that probably wouldn't go over very well either.

And  _fuck_ ! They weren't even in a relationship! They had just been playing around. Shagging when they were in need of a better mood or, well, just  _in_ the mood. It hadn't been serious in the slightest, and neither of them deserved to have their lives upended like this.

Damnit!!! What in that Merlin cursed cabinet was he supposed to do?!?! Setting the book on top of the notebook he was jotting questions and notes in, he stood up from the plush armchair and paced the lounge area of his suite.

Suddenly, insistent tapping at the window caught his attention. It was an owl bearing a message. He went to let the tiny ball of fluff in and give it a treat.

The message read:  _Malfoy, what the bloody hell?! It's been a month and you haven't even owled. I thought you were interested in continuing our mutually satisfactory shagging. Apparently I was wrong. H.P._

Draco tossed it in the fire and growled a frustrated sigh. “ _I was! Until I found out about these shocking bundles of joy inside me!_ ” Then he took a few deep breaths until he calmed down. “I  _could_ use a good shag, if I'm honest,” he admitted in a mutter. 

Strangely, his horniness was through the roof! Some nights, he felt like he was going to die if he didn't crawl on his hands and knees and  _beg_ Harry to let Draco bugger him good and hard. But obviously, that was not on, so Draco had taken mild sleeping potions in order to find a little bit of oblivion. He needed extra sleep after all.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he sent a note in return with the tiny delivery owl – who would be in danger of being eaten by his eagle owl Melissande if he summoned her to deliver the message instead. His message read:  _Potter, I actually didn't think you were serious about your invitation, just felt obligated or something, and since you also never owled, I assumed I was right. I would be_ (Delighted? Happy? Interested? Eager? Willing? Willing.)  _willing to come over tonight and bugger you into your bed. That is, if your offer is serious and still available. D.M._

It took about 45 minutes for the nearly exhausted owl to return.  _Of course I was serious! Get your posh arse over here already!_ And well, Draco supposed that settled that. He was already reaching for the floo powder.

Less than a minute later, he emerged from the floo into what appeared to be a kitchen. Before he even finished looking around, Harry grabbed him and snogged the bloody hell out of him while bending him backward over the table. This actually solved all of Draco's problems. There was no need to talk. Especially not about three certain somethings inside him.

Harry had already cast all the necessary spells and was inside Draco before he even finished avoiding that thought. Both of them groaned happily. Harry bit Draco's neck.

“Fuck I missed this!” Harry blurted out.

“Me too,” Draco confessed in a whisper.

That first round was demanding and quick as both of them were far too impatient to wait for their orgasms a second longer than necessary. After they managed to catch their breath, Harry Apparated them straight to his bedroom. This time, they went slower and took their time to work each other back up. True to his word, it was Draco that shagged Harry into the bed. Then – somewhat astonishingly – They had a third round that was slow and lazy, more kissing than anything.

Draco was extremely content with life in general when they were done and he was drifting off to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night with an urgent need to visit the loo. After that, he stood watching Harry sleep for a long moment, honestly not sure what to do. They  _still_ weren't in a relationship, and never before had they spent an entire night together. It would sort of be weird to stay and crawl back into bed with Harry – unless he woke him up for another round. The prospect was highly tempting, but no. Draco wanted to leave before he inadvertently blurted out shocking news. So, he summoned his clothes and Apparated home.

 

***

 

“Just _tell_ him, darling. The worst that can happen is that he doesn't want any part of your lives and you'll be in exactly the same boat you already are,” Pansy advised about a month later.

He had told her that he was pregnant, but he didn't give her any of the details. She'd figured out all on her own that Harry was the other father and that Draco hadn't told him yet because he was a bloody coward.

He gave her a significant  _look_ . “Technically, darling,  _you're_ the one who got me up the duff. So this is your fault and there's no need for Potter to get involved.”

“Ha bloody ha,” Pansy drawled dryly. “Oh _shite_! That's actually true! … Shall we get married, luv, and give the sprog some legitimacy?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “How sweet that you're willing to step up and take responsibility for your mistake. Let's have that wedding next month, shall we? So that I'm not  _too_ big to fit in a bloody dress!”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “If I thought for a moment that you were serious, luv, I would. It would be the perfect way for me to have that pureblood marriage I'm supposed to have and provide an Heir for both our lines  _without_ the bloody trouble of getting up the duff and ruining my figure.”

She tilted her head and gave him a  _look_ . “Seriously, Draco, tell him. He's the bloody Savior! He's almost certainly going to want to be part of sprog's life.”

Draco sighed, rubbing his small but definitely noticeable bump. At four months and carrying triplets, he honestly should be bigger, but apparently, they were snuggled up in there so cozily that they hadn't quite expanded his waist that much yet. Healer Rowe assured him that they would.

The worst part was that when Draco first noticed a bulge in his stomach, he had to stop visiting Harry for random shags – giving excuse after excuse.  _So sorry, my mother's ill and I need to look after her. - Oh! It seems my father caught what my mother had! - Darn it, Pansy is insisting on a night out tonight. Rotten timing!_ At this point, he was running out of believable lies.

Which was why he was clenching the most recent invitation from Harry in his hands. He had no bloody clue what to say! Pansy took the note from him and lightly shoved him in the direction of the floo.

“ _Tell him_!!!” She emphasized her point by smacking his arse, mildly turning him on – not that it would take much with his bloody hormones out of control like they were! “It's not like he won't find out eventually. You're going to have to leave the Manor at some point – say to shop for the sprog's nursery – and you'll be spotted by reporters who'll vie for the privilege of letting the whole world know about your delicate condition. Potter's not entirely stupid. He's going to figure it out. And if he doesn't, Granger will and she'll tell him. Best to just do it now and get it over with.”

Draco growled in frustration that he couldn't argue with her. “ _Fine..._ ” he ground out. Before he lost his nerve – and wishing he could have more than a single glass of wine a day – he grabbed some powder and tossed it in the fire before snarling out the address. Which Pansy couldn't hear due to the magic on Harry's house.

Rather than be mauled the moment he emerged in Harry's kitchen, he was interrogated.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked, sounding more than a little upset as he drank something Draco would give his last Galleon to be able to drink at the moment.

“No,” Draco assured him, shaking his head for emphasis. “I... I've just been... busy...”

“Right,” Harry drawled in disbelief. “Too busy for a quick shag in the middle of the night? Be honest with me, Malfoy. If I did something wrong – or if you're seeing someone – just tell me.”

“Nope!” Draco replied with a mischievous smirk. “Although, Pansy _did_ just ask me to marry her and I think I agreed.”

“Why in the bloody hell would you do that?!” Harry blurted out in surprise.

“It's a pureblood thing that you wouldn't understand. A way to ensure that we both have an Heir to carry on the family name,” Draco explained, telling the truth even as he was avoiding the underlying truth.

“So... you're planning to marry a woman even though you're gay?” Harry questioned with a frown.

Rather than answer, Draco simply shrugged.

Harry stalked forward and seized Draco's hair, yanking on it in a way that was painful  _and_ exciting, getting Draco ready in mere seconds. When Harry followed up by dragging Draco toward the table, reality intruded and Draco had to pull free of his grasp.

“Potter, wait.”

“Why? Are you going to sick up again?” Harry asked with something that was a cross between a frown of concern and a glare for being denied what he wanted.

“No, thank Merlin! I just... I...” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don't want to be manhandled tonight. In fact, why don't we go to your room, dim the lights, and let me drape myself over your pillows so that you can plow me all you like.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed reasonably. It actually sounded like a brilliant idea. He led the way. About three minutes later, they were stripping themselves off, Draco careful to face away from Harry as if so eager to get into bed that he had to stare at it. As promised, he gathered up all the pillows and arranged them in a pile to cushion (and hide) his bump.

A whole lot happier now that shagging was imminent, Harry took the opportunity to work Draco open slowly and make him fall completely apart. It had been a good two or three weeks since their last shag (Draco couldn't think clearly enough at the moment to remember the exact date), and so, it didn't take long for Draco to reach the stage where he was begging for Harry to bugger him good and hard. But Harry persisted in stimulating Draco's prostate with his fingers while rimming him until Draco came from just that.

Still gasping for breath from a seriously brilliant orgasm, Draco barely had the presence of mind to shift just enough for Harry to enter him at the best angle. In this as well, it seemed that Harry was in the mood to take his time. He thrust in and out of Draco almost lazily. Draco loved every moment of it.

Eventually, Harry just couldn't resist the urge to speed up any longer. He climaxed with a soft roar, gripping Draco's hips tightly. Draco purred happily as a second orgasm washed over him almost gently in comparison to the first. His mind was utterly blank for the first time since the last time he'd shagged Harry.

Which meant that Harry was able to shift him around the bed until they were both laying in it more or less properly and snuggled up. Harry was determined to fall asleep holding Draco so that he couldn't escape in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. With one arm holding Draco to him, his other made absent minded swirls on Draco's skin. Some perpetually horny part of him thought it might be a good idea to stroke Draco's shaft and see if there was another round in their immediate future.

On the way, something odd occurred to him. There was a hard bulge where there hadn't been before. He covered it with his hand to sort of examine it because maybe he was wrong and it was just Draco's hip or something. But no...

Draco inhaled, held his breath, and tensed completely up. By this reaction, Harry knew something was wrong. He shifted to try and look Draco in the eye.

“Is something wrong? Have you been cursed? Contracted a rare and unusual illness?” Harry asked, rubbing the hard bulge again because he couldn't think of anything off the top of his head to explain what it was.

Draco huffed a tiny laugh. “Merlin you're thick! Actually, I suppose I have contracted a rare and unusual illness. It lasts approximately nine months and is accompanied by nausea, vomiting, excessive weight gain, body aches, swollen ankles, inexplicably extreme horniness, and then culminates in a major surgery.”

“Oh God! Are you going to die?” Harry asked in a wail.

Draco laughed. “No, but I'm told that I'll be so sleep deprived that I'll wish I had.”

“Malfoy! This sounds serious but you're acting like it's no big deal!” 

Draco sighed and shook his head. “It's the biggest deal ever and it's going to effect the rest of my life. But there's no need for  _you_ to be worried. I'm not contagious and there's nothing you can do, so just forget about it.”

But Harry was chewing on his lip and muttering in thought. “Nine months, hmm...? Nausea. Weight gain... Surgery...” Suddenly he gasped and sat up so that he could stare at Draco's abdomen. The ability to speak completely deserted him and he could only stutter incoherently.

Draco sighed, feeling strangely aggravated now. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it between his legs as he rolled on his side so that he would not only be more comfortable (hopefully) but it would also hide his bump from view.

“Draco!” Harry blurted out, shocking him. “You're... _Pregnant_!”

“Give the idiot Gryffindor a prize, he bloody figured it out,” Draco snarked, now yanking a blanket over to cover him more completely. Suddenly, it occurred to him to wonder why he didn't just go home. This seemed like a brilliant idea, so he tossed the pillow and blanket away and shifted to the side of the bed.

“Where are you going?!” Harry demanded crossly.

“Home,” Draco stated. “As obviously we are done for the night and I'd like to sleep in my own bloody bed.”

“But! You can't leave! We need to talk about this!” Harry insisted much more loudly than necessary.

“What's there to talk about?” Draco asked angrily. “I'm not some damsel in need of a rescue. I'm from a wealthy family and I don't need any help from anyone!”

Harry grabbed his arm, tempted to shake the bloody hell out of him. “ _What's there to talk about_ ?!?! Oh, how about the fact that you're pregnant with  _my child_ and you weren't even planning to tell me!”

Draco pulled on his coldest mask. “Who said anything about this child being yours?”

Harry recoiled as if punched. “ _Malfoy_ ...” Then he shook his head. “No, it has to be mine. I don't know how far along you are, but I suspect that you conceived while we were still in school, and so, it's definitely mine. No wonder you got sick that one time!”

Draco was still being purposely cold and emotionless. “Why are you so sure? Do you honestly think I wasn't shagging anyone else?”

This infuriated Harry so much that a couple of light bulbs exploded and one of the pillows started on fire. “Shit!” He exclaimed as he quickly vanished the entire pillow, fire and all.

Then he glared at Draco. “I know we never agreed to be exclusive, and I know you had other offers, but I thought...” he trailed off for a moment, and then cleared his throat. “Well, I thought that we were shagging so much that you didn't have time or the need to shag anyone else.”

Draco rubbed his temples and sighed. “Listen, Potter, this is huge. This is going to be... the rest of my whole damn life. I'm not going to involve the other father – whom I'm not telling you about – and ruin  _his_ life too. I'm prepared to do this all by myself and I don't need your Hero Complex thinking you need to save me from anything.”

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's neck and forced him to look him in the eye. “I'll ask – Seamus and Justin and every other bloke on that damn list who indicated they wouldn't mind shagging a bloke – I'll ask them all if they shagged you. I'll  _tell_ them all that you're pregnant and trying to weasel out on the other father. But you know what I think I'm going to find?”

Draco didn't deign to answer.

“I'm almost positive I'm going to find out that no one else shagged you, and that I'm right. This baby is _mine_ , Malfoy, and I'm not going to let you keep him or her from me!”

“Oh Potter, you don't understand...”

“What don't I understand?” Harry demanded, still rather enraged.

Draco simply sighed and shook his head. If Harry thought he needed to take responsibility for  _one_ child, he almost certainly would insist on moving in with Draco – or vice versa – if he knew that there was more than one. Call him... bloody confusing, actually, but he didn't want  _Harry_ to be with him in any way unless Harry felt something for Draco other than lust and a sense of responsibility.

Instead, Draco said: “Let me go, Potter, before you bloody well injure me or hurt the baby.”

This made Harry let go of Draco's neck and drop his arm like it had suddenly burned him. He looked horrified by the prospect of harming either of them. His eyes were now boring into Draco's bump as if trying to visually detect any possible harm done.

Draco sighed again and looked away to hide how vulnerable he was about to be. “Fine. You're right about there not being anyone else. But I'm serious; I don't want you to be part of our lives out of pity or obligation. We'll be better off on our own.”

“Fuck that shit!” Harry roared. “I am going to be there every step of the goddamn way! I've always wanted kids and I never thought I'd have them, so now that I am, I'm not going to leave him or her alone for a second! You are going to live with me, Merlin damn it, or so help me I will blast through the wards on your Manor and move in there! And while we're at it, you're going to stop running away like a coward and try having a relationship with me!”

Draco was stunned. “What?  _Why???_ ”

“What do you _mean_ why?!” Harry demanded with a dark glare. “I've _only_ been trying to get you to go out with me since about February! Only _you_ kept changing the subject, or avoiding it, or subtly threatening to go shag someone else if I didn't give you some space!”

“Hmm...” Draco hummed in thought as he realized that Harry might be right. Any time Harry asked questions that even vaguely hinted at getting serious, Draco would remind him that they were just playing around. Or... more like angrily shagging around instead of playing.

“I'd really hoped that you'd come over so much after school let out, that we might as well be dating,” Harry added quietly. “I wanted to have you here so much that you wouldn't even notice that we were in an official relationship.”

“That's rather Slytherin,” Draco murmured with a soft smile.

Harry shrugged. “But you never... I feel like I had to beg each time I finally got you here...”

Draco looked at his hands in his lap. “I went to St. Mungo's the day after returning home, and that's when I found out. I was knocked so off kilter that I barely left my room the first month – not until you insisted I come over. I was being mostly honest when I said that the reason I didn't come over was because I've been busy. I have. I've been reading up on pregnancy and trying to come up with contingency plans for every possible thing that could go wrong. I just...”

“You were just also avoiding me because you didn't want me to notice a bump growing ever larger on your abdomen,” Harry finished, making him flinch before nodding.

“Yeah, I suppose I was,” Draco admitted.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he lay back down and tugged Draco into his arms. 

“You know what? I've had enough of this for tonight. Let's get some sleep and talk about it more in the morning when I'm not so...”

“Pissed off?” Draco supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, that,” Harry agreed. “Just....... _why_ don't you want to date me? Why don't you want me part of the baby's life?”

Draco buried his face against Harry's chest, took a deep breath, and then whispered: “Because... I want... Well, I suppose I want it all, or nothing at all. And... I just don't see us...” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“What?” Harry persisted curiously. 

Draco shook his head again, then capitulated with a sign. “Working. I don't see us being  _capable_ of having a relationship that leads to,  _well_ ...” he snorted softly in amusement because they'd sort of skipped straight to the end in that aspect.

“Getting married and having kids?” Harry asked, half certain he was right.

“Exactly...” Draco whispered, turning onto his side facing away from Harry and duplicating a pillow so that he could shove one between his legs.

Harry rolled with him, still snuggling him possessively. Now that he knew what the problem was, he was going to dedicate as much time as it took for Draco to realize that they  _could_ and  _would_ be good together. Feeling surprisingly peaceful, they drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

“Fuck off!”

“ _Why_ don't you want me going to your Healer's appointment with you?” Harry demanded. “You won't even tell me when the next one is!”

“Mind your own bloody business!” Draco shouted, throwing a pillow across the room at him. It bounced off his head and landed on the floor next to him. “I'm bloody well living here, _as you demanded_ , so stop trying to control everything I do!”

“Damn it! I just want to see the baby for myself and _know_ that he or she is growing healthy! And it fucking _is_ my business!” Harry shouted in return.

“Oh?! So you don't trust me to tell you if there's a problem with the baby? Why the fuck are we even doing this, Potter? I'm going home!”

“Don't you dare leave!” Harry roared, windows and doors slamming shut as if they could prevent Draco from Apparating away. “And I _would_ trust you if you'd just stop hiding things from me!”

Draco threw a heavy crystal vase that was probably at least a hundred years old and valuable even though it  _looked_ like a cheap work of glass. It seemed to explode when it hit the Aura of Harry's magic. Harry didn't even flinch as shards went everywhere.

“Why do you keep trying to push me away?! Do you honestly believe I'm just going to give up?!” 

“I'm not trying to push you away, I'm just trying to maintain enough personal space to retain my sanity! _YOU_ keep trying to invade every aspect of my life! It's a bad idea living together! We should live separately and promise to spend at least three nights a week together – that way, I can bloody well _think_ in peace and you'll still have time with your precious child!”

“You're doing it again! I don't know why, but you just don't want me around AT ALL!!!” Harry growled in frustration and tore at his hair. “I'd have never even known you were pregnant if I hadn't basically begged you to come over here and figured it out for myself!”

Draco threw a medium sized wooden box that had something heavy-ish inside it. It sailed by Harry's left ear and hit the wall behind him with a loud thud. “Salazar buggering Slytherin! I bloody  _wish_ I'd stayed home that night! My life was so much less stressful when I could just make a nest in my suite and drive myself crazy worrying that everything will go wrong and they'll – !” He cut himself short with a gasp and turned around to blast the bathroom door open so that he could escape into the loo for a few minutes.

Harry was silent as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He had the feeling that he was missing something important. Slowly, he picked apart all of Draco's words. Most of them stung like a nettle, but one in particular made no sense at all. 

“Wait! They??? They who?!” Harry called out when this word practically bashed him over the head.

“Drop it, Potter!” Draco roared from the other side of the bathroom door.

“OH GOD!!! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO TO THE HEALER WITH YOU!!!”

Draco clutched his chest and felt like he couldn't breathe. Sure it might be irrational, but he didn't want Harry to find out the entire truth until  _after_ they figured out how to live together. If one child was enough to provoke Harry into commandeering Draco's life, what would three do? He felt like he was trapped in a small box and had no escape.

He turned so that his face and hands were pressed against the door rather than his back. He struggled to regain his composure and did his best to sound calm. Tears leaked from his eyes that he refused to acknowledge.

“Listen, Potter... Let's make a deal. Let me go home and try things my way. If it doesn't work, I'll give one to you and you'll have your child, but more importantly, we won't have to fight anymore.”

“Stop saying shit like that!” Harry roared, angry all over again. He banged his fist on the bathroom door. “I want us to be together and be a family! I want to raise this baby – _these babies_ – together! Why don't you want that?!”

Draco turned around, rested his back against the door again, and slid to the floor until he was able to bury his face in his arms which were wrapped around his knees. In a tiny whisper, he admitted the truth hidden so deeply inside him that not even he realized it until now.

“Because... I want you to love _me_ as much as I love you, otherwise, I want you on the other side of the planet so that I don't have to see you ever again...”

Harry – unable to hear anything – sighed in frustration, assuming that Draco had gone silent again and would refuse to speak until he was good and ready. Wishing he could kick in the door, but knowing that he'd just hurt Draco if he did, he pulled on his hair and ground out: “ _Fine..._ I'll give you a few minutes to calm down. For us  _both_ to calm down.  _Don't go anywhere!_ I'll be back with some tea and ice cream. You're favorite is Pistachio, right?”

Not hearing a response, Harry nodded in agreement with his suggestion and left to go gather up the required supplies. At nearly five months pregnant, chances were very good that the entire argument escalated higher than it would have otherwise because Draco was getting hungry again.

Ten minutes later, Harry returned with a tray laden with tea, two pints of ice cream and the requisite spoons, and a half dozen hard almond biscuits – just to be sure.

To his relief, he found Draco snoozing on their bed. The man looked exhausted and Harry was willing to bet that the only reason he hadn't Apparated away was because he didn't have the energy to do so safely. He set the tray down and stroked Draco's silky hair.

“Merlin help me, I have no bloody idea why, but I love you so much that it hurts...”

Draco's eyes flew open and he looked panicked as he stared at Harry. “No you fucking don't!”

Harry threw his hands up in a gesture that resembled a W. “I didn't even think you were awake enough to hear me, so why would I lie?”

“You can't say that! You can't – You!” Draco ended abruptly, curling into a ball on his side facing away from Harry and pulling a pillow over his head. He was suddenly overcome by those bloody hormones and they were making him sob. He'd be _damned_ if he let Harry see him acting so weak!

“Draco...?” Harry asked in concern. When he got no answer, he sat on the bed and tried rubbing Draco's back. Draco tried to slap his hand away but missed. Harry took the hint and stilled his hand.

“Hey... what's wrong?” Harry asked in a soothing voice.

It took Draco close to two minutes to calm down enough that he felt he could lift the pillow just enough to uncover his mouth and try talking.

“You can't love me, so you must be saying that so I'll give in and let you have your way,” he murmured, his voice still a bit shaky.

Harry sighed in frustration. “I'm not the sort of person who says I love someone if I don't. I'm not the sort of person to be with someone if I don't love them. Why do you think I never got back with Ginny? I thought I loved her once upon a time ago, but then I realized that I loved what she represented: A family. If I married her, I'd instantly be part of the family I always wanted. I guess I just realized one day that I already was...  _So_ , as I said, I have no bloody clue why, but I love you, and it has nothing to do with the baby–eezuh, babies! Merlin! Is there really two of them?”

“But why would you love me?” Draco asked in a near whisper. “I'm an arse and a right bastard and I don't actually want to be a nice person.”

Harry lay on the bed so that he was able to use Draco's back as a sort of pillow. “I know that, and strangely, I don't mind. I think it's exactly what I need in the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who will look me in the eye and call me on my shit when I need it. Someone who treats me as a real – and slightly annoying – person, rather than someone who worships the ground I walk on and never wants to argue with me about anything.”

They were both silent for a long moment.

“You're everything I want,” Harry added. “Everything I need. I didn't plan on loving you, it just sort of happened, and then when I found out you're pregnant, for about five seconds, I was the happiest man on the planet. I think I planned out our entire lives together in those five seconds, but then you tried to tell me that it, er _they_ weren't mine, and that hurt worse than anything I've ever felt in my life.”

“I'm sorry,” Draco murmured sincerely, still mostly covered by the pillow. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I just... I didn't think you'd want to be with me if I wasn't pregnant, and that since I am, you'd be with me for _them_ , not me. I already told you that I want it all... or nothing at all. And honestly, I still think that nothing at all might hurt far less in the long run.”

Harry reached an arm over his head and under the pillow so that he could stroke Draco's hair again. “Er... Define  _all_ .”

Draco purposely didn't bat Harry's hand away, even though he was tempted to, because he actually liked it when his hair was played with. Well, at times. He took a deep breath and moved the pillow so that his entire face was uncovered, though he was still facing away from Harry, who was still using him as a sort of pillow.

“All – A three letter word that means everything. Every single thing possible. The entire world!” Draco explained sarcastically.

“So you want me to give you the world?” Harry asked in amusement.

“Exactly! On a silver platter, if you please,” Draco drawled haughtily.

Harry chuckled. “Well, I can't promise the entire world, but I can promise you every part of me. I'll stay by your side forever, even if you try to push me away. Hell! I'd even marry you tonight if I could find a place to do so.”

Draco gasped. “You want to  _marry me_ ?!?!”

Harry tugged playfully on Draco's hair. “All the better to control every aspect of your life.”

“Ha bloody ha,” Draco sneered dryly. “You may not think it, but you _have_ been trying to tell me what to do ever since you ordered me to move in. _Don't lift that, it might be too heavy. Let me get that for you, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself. Are you sure you should be awake this early?_ It's driving me mad!”

“I just worry...” Harry grumbled, feeling just a little embarrassed.

“Well, try to worry a little _less_... and I'll try to, erm...”

“Open up and let me in?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Let's not get carried away,” Draco insisted. “I was going to say believe you. I'll try to believe you that you aren't lying to me and just telling me what you think I want to hear.”

Harry tossed the pillow off Draco's head, rolled him onto his back, and looked him in the eyes. “I bloody  _love_ you and I want to marry you and raise these babies together as a family! Is that something I'd say if I was just telling you what you want to hear?”

“Well... I can't be sure, because... it _is_ what I want to hear...” Draco confessed, trying to look away, but Harry wouldn't let him.

Harry gave Draco an exuberant kiss, pulling back after a few seconds with a grin. “Does that mean you're saying yes?”

“Yes?” Draco questioned. 

“To marrying me,” Harry clarified.

“You didn't even bloody ask me! You idiotic Gryffindor! I should hex your tongue to your arse for – ” He was cut off by another kiss.

“Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?” Harry asked when it seemed like Draco had relaxed into the kiss again.

Draco pushed Harry off him so that he could sit up and look at his hands in his lap. “Merlin... I want to say yes, but I'm not sure... I still don't think we'll work, and if we don't, getting divorced is a whole lot messier than just going our separate ways.”

Harry couldn't help but be disappointed. “So that's a no?”

“It's... look, can I just have some time to think this over? I want to be certain I'm making the right decision,” Draco said.

Harry held back a sigh, trying his best not to pressure Draco. “Er, alright. Yeah, that sounds fair.” Rather than say anything else and potentially upset his prickly lover, Harry shifted the tray so that it was between them. Then he picked up one of the tea cups, which were in stasis so they didn't go cold.

Draco picked up his pint of ice cream and dug into it with a moan of pleasure. They were silent until Draco had eaten about half the pint, and most of the cookies. He set the container on the tray with a sigh.

“I just realized that I'm never going to be certain because I'm never going to believe that you're serious until we actually do it. So... yes. I'll marry you – but I'm warning you now that I always intended to marry for life, so if we do this, there's no going back.”

Harry was so happy that he spilled their tea all over the bed as he practically tackled Draco onto his back and snogged the bloody hell out of him. This led to a (rather sticky and messy) shag that barely lasted five minutes because they were both so elated.

When they were curled up in the aftermath, Draco squirmed uncomfortably because he felt like he should say something important, only, he wasn't sure he could. He tried anyway.

“And for the record, Potter – ” 

“Harry. We're getting married, you should call me by my first name.”

Draco felt strange saying it, but he did. “Harry... I, erm, well, I think you should know, erm, well, I mean I, er, well, I – ” 

Harry couldn't quite repress a snort of laughter. “Spit it out already, Draco!”

Snarling angrily, Draco spat out: “I bloody well love you too, you utter arse! But only Merlin knows why because I don't understand it myself!”

Harry smirked rather smugly and rewarded Draco with a tender kiss. He held Draco possessively and caressed his nearly quaffle sized bulge. “So... do you think we should start talking about names?”

“No, we should start talking about the wedding, because I want to get it done before they're born,” Draco stated decisively.

“So I was right! There _are_ two!” Harry cried out in glee.

Draco chuckled nervously. He shifted Harry's hand until it was over the lower left part of the bulge.

“Healer Rowe says that this one is more than likely the first one conceived based on its position and the fact that it consistently remains ever so slightly bigger. She couldn't tell gender at my last appointment, which was right before that night I came over here and you noticed the obvious.”

He shifted Harry's hand to the upper right part of the bulge. “And this is where the second gestational sac is. Healer Rowe say that this one – theoretically – is likely the result of a highly intense shag. And she's right about that because it happened the day that Seamus walked in as I was leaving, only you yanked me back into bed instead, and I know this for certain because Pansy had jokingly cast a fertility spell on me the night before, and so it was the  _only_ time it could have happened. Also, I had forgotten or maybe assumed that the spell had worn off. Not entirely sure I was thinking at all, to be honest.”

Harry chuckled at that, happy and so very relieved that Draco was finally letting him in.

“So I told Pansy that she was responsible for getting me up the duff and she offered to marry me and make them legitimate,” Draco laughed softly at that. “Although, I didn't tell her there was more than one. No need to spook her. In fact I haven't even told my parents yet, since I've been living here and they haven't seen my abdomen.”

“Why not?” Harry wondered.

“I didn't know what to say,” Draco admitted with a shrug.

“Wait, so why did the Healer think that the second shag must have been highly intense?” Harry questioned curiously.

“Oh... well, she talked about a theory – an unproven theory – that says that the magic of the fertility spell (or potion) can be effected by the, erm... _vigor_ or creativity of the shagging. Most people only conceive once because I suppose they are being careful not to hurt the potential sprog by being too rough. Well, we didn't know or care about that, so we simply fucked as we normally would have.” Draco was still holding Harry's hand over his bulge, but now he squeezed Harry's hand as if trying to comfort him. “And this one formed twins.”

“Oh, so we had two shags, and because the second one was more energetic, it created a second baby. I suppose that makes sense,” Harry murmured in understanding.

Draco laughed softly. “No, I mean the first one conceived is over here, and this one is twins.”

“... … … Wait... … … so... … … You're having _three???_ ” Harry asked in profound awe.

“Yes,” Draco confirmed, bracing himself in case Harry changed his mind now that he knew the absolute truth. 

Harry stuttered incoherently for a few moments. And then passed out.

“Harry!” Draco cried out in alarm, shifting so that he could sit up and shake him.

When Harry regained consciousness, he hugged Draco so hard that he almost strangled him. Then he gave him a kiss that completely reassured Draco and temporarily relieved all his worries. Feeling like all of his dreams had just come true, Harry spent the rest of the night just  _worshiping_ Draco's entire body. 

In the morning – er, early afternoon – when they woke up, it was rather reluctantly decided that it was time to tell Draco's parents the happy news. Inexplicably, Harry was quite looking forward to it!

 

***

 

When Draco went into labor, he thought he was dying. Prior to this – since Harry had insisted that they live together – Draco had taken over Harry's house and remodeled it to his liking. Using a reputable contractor since there was no need to dirty his hands or risk the health and safety of his babies. He and Harry had discovered that when they made an effort to work together, they were surprisingly good. Even Draco's parents had taken the news better than expected.

All in all, life was going so well in general that when Draco went into labor – a month early but farther along than the Healer expected him to make it, considering that triplets/multiples often came a month or two early – he genuinely thought he was dying.

At first, he sighed in defeat and accepted the fact that he was just not fated to live happily. Then he got rather mad that his children were fated to die with him when they were innocent and deserved to live. THEN it occurred to him that the horrendous, excruciating pain he was feeling might not actually be the end of his life after all. Plus, even if it was, he wanted to go down fighting so that his babies had a chance at life without him. 

So, he called out to Harry – who was as far away as possible from Draco in the house so as to not be underfoot while Draco was in rampage mode. Quite honestly, it was probably his pain-filled screaming that alerted Kreacher, who in turn alerted Harry that something was wrong. Harry rushed to Draco's side, and then didn't even fully assess the situation before grabbing Draco and Apparating him straight to St. Mungo's.

Draco just barely had the wherewithal to thank his lucky constellation that Healer Rowe happened to be on duty and not already occupied with another patient because she was able to rush Draco to a delivery room and cut the babies out of him asap. He was technically conscious for the delivery, but sort of in shock, and so couldn't quite pay attention.

Plus, he was staring at Harry, who was staring at his abdomen in a combination of fascination and horror. Healer Rowe pulled the two babies out first – one after the other – because they were higher up and easier to get to. She handed them both to Harry, who clearly didn't know whether he should be staring at them or at the gaping hole in Draco's stomach. His eyes darted back and forth, and also between the two babies. When the third was pulled free a few moments later, she was placed on Draco's chest with a mild sticking spell so that she couldn't slip off if he couldn't quite hold onto her.

Draco shifted his attention from Harry to the baby on his chest, unable to NOT feel fascinated and so very much in love with her already. A thought struck him, making him harrumph and smirk smugly. Harry was now looking mildly terrified at the fact that they had three babies and no real idea how to be parents. Still inappropriately amused by this – even though he had no idea either – Draco tapped Harry's leg, which was the closest part of Harry at the moment.

“Looks like I was right to make you marry me before they were born after all. You appear to be about one second away from running away like a terrified coward, but I won't let you. You belong to us now.”

Harry shifted his watery eyes to Draco. “I'm not planning to do a runner, I... I just have no bloody idea what we're supposed to do now!”

“Feed them when they're hungry, change them when they're dirty, and _try_ not to drop them,” Draco drawled snarkily.

“That's fairly spot on for the first few months,” Healer Rowe stated with a grin. “Though I would add sleep every bloody chance you get, especially with three of them, because you'll both be up around the clock and never get any sleep at all if you don't do so when they are. And also, agree to take turns so that each of you gets at least one full night's sleep each week.”

Harry nodded in understanding, still looking at Draco. “I was so excited – and I still am – about being a father, but... Draco... this is bloody terrifying! What if we're terrible parents and they grow up hating us?!”

“They won't,” Rowe assured him. “The fact that you're worried about it proves that you care enough to prevent that from happening. Thus, they won't.”

Draco, feeling a bit more clear headed now that the Healer was finished healing him, accepted her help in sitting up. He held onto his daughter more properly, and even moved over a little so that Harry could perch on the side of the bed.

“Come here,” he commanded. “I want a closer look at my sons.” 

Harry complied, half certain he was about to drop the boys at any moment. All three babies had been tagged at the moment of their birth to show the date and time on their arms, making it possible to tell them apart if necessary. Especially at first, since the boys looked identical. Harry held out the first one born.

“As we agreed, this one is Draco James Potter-Malfoy.”

“So that must make this one Orion Sirius,” Draco said, tickling the babe in greeting before kissing the girl he was holding. “And last – but more than likely the one with the strongest will – Lily Narcissa.”

Rowe smiled at them even as she updated the tagging spell to reflect their names. Harry was full on sobbing now.

“They're so beautiful, Draco! I can't believe you _made_ them! You're amazing!”

“Of course I am,” Draco stated with a confidence he didn't fully feel. Then he put a hand on Harry's cheek. “And so are you for staying with me, even though I tried my best to push you away.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him. “Even though I'm quite sure I should be checking myself into the insane asylum, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.”

Feeling something inside him relax just a tiny bit, Draco gave Harry a small smile. “Good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me longer than usual to write and post because of my recent health issue and the fact that we just bought our first house and are in the process of moving. I even got stuck at one point because I wanted to show L+N's response to the happy news, but couldn't figure out how to do it differently than I have before without going into asshole territory. I eventually decided to just move on to the end so that I could edit and post it. I hope you don't feel you were cheated out of reading Draco's parents react :-)


End file.
